


The Goddess Weakness

by WildPotato



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is underage, Evelynn is mean, F/F, Fluff, Its mainly smut, Middle Age setting, Romance, Smut, don't believe there is a plot in this, what am i doing ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: Evelynn is a member of the Syras Imperial Family.She's rich, she has power, but she craved for more.The Throne.An opportunity show itself when she encounter slaves captured from the Great East War in the Imperial Capital.*Now edited with proper english \o/





	1. The Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world !
> 
> I litteraly had that idea while eating chips and watching esports, go figure.
> 
> For info: I don't know anything about League lore (not my type of game) so everything that i'm going to write will come from my little head.  
> I didn't know if i was going to cut it in multiple chapters but after thinking about it i decided to just publish a very long chapter. Yes the story is a pretext to have some smut in there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
> A potato, signing out !
> 
> Edit: Huge thanks to Dreamfang who helped me correct the first chapter !

Boredom.

  
  
Lately, that word defined most of Evelynn's days.

The Great Syras Empire had finally conquered the entire continent, crushing their opposition like snapped twigs under boots. There were still small resistance groups lingering — particularly in the East. But they were nothing compared to the enormous armies of the Empire.

The capital was in the midst of festivities. Either people drank their hearts out in the streets or they cheered for the Emperor and his sons. They were the ones who led the country's troops to victory.

Evelynn should have also been happy. She was the Emperor's daughter after all.  
  
But that wasn’t the case.  
  
She despised her father and brothers with a passion. Of course, nobody knew that but herself.

 

Years of court games taught her that lies and deception were always the way to go regardless of any circumstances. She wouldn't cry if her old father passed away. On the contrary, it would bring her joy.  
  
If her brothers could die from the disease-infested whores they ploughed, it would also bring her some relief. She could then take the head of the Empire and shape it to her liking.

 

The woman huffed to herself while observing the peasants still celebrating outside the castle from the balcony of her room.  
  
Like that would ever happen.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Evelynn stalked inside to get dressed. Even if the reason of the event was nothing to be happy about, she could at least go out and find something interesting to buy or eat. If she was lucky enough, maybe she could also find company for the night. It wasn’t a matter of ones’ desirability for her. On the contrary, Evelynn was revered across the lands. Citizens referred to her as the Empire Goddess — a real beauty.

She wasn't only a pretty face on a nice body, though. People thought that she was also a kind soul. Kind but firm. She was also a fine politician — she knew how to please all kinds of critics, and how to make them join her cause with mere words.

The populace adored her. That was why most citizens wanted her to become the next Empress.

At a mere twenty-two years of age, she’s had her fair share of marriage proposals; nobles who wanted her hand so they could benefit from both her status and body.  
  
Like she’d ever give them the chance to.  
  
Syras laws were very flexible regarding noble hierarchical requirements  — she could become Empress without a husband or a wife. However, she couldn’t see herself being married to anyone. Even if she could choose whomever she wanted, she saw marriage as an act of submission.  
  
The victory against the East wasn't helping her plans either. Her father would be more inclined to select a male successor who could wield a blade.  
  
Evelynn finished dressing up by tying her boots and throwing on a hooded cloak. She was ready to head in town without being drawing attention to herself. Before she left, she checked her belt, ensuring that her dagger was attached to it. She wasn't a swordsman by any means, but she knew how to use that weapon if the situation called for it.  
  
She snuck out of her room, then the castle. The guards didn’t notice her; they were focused on the continuous flow of people travelling between the gates and the marketplace ahead.

The streets were bustling with activity. It was late afternoon, and numerous merchants were still calling to potential customers to come see their wares. Many of theses stalls displayed items that Evelynn rarely saw. As she passed by, she discerned them as Eastern goods —  mostly made of wood and precious stones.

The unique handcrafting of theses objects were unmistakable. She surmised that the war brought spoils from the far-off country. Evelynn didn't know what half of these items were used for, but she liked exotic things; she once bought a bear from a northern merchant. Too bad it died.  
  
A thought crossed her mind — perhaps she could add a pet to her collection.  
  
With this idea in mind, the young woman purchased a cherry cake from a stall and began to eat it as she made her way to the Earth district. Said district was known for its sales of animals, among other things.

Ten minutes of walking later, the cheerful ambiance of the main district was far behind her. This area was more grim. Here, animals from all across the continent were put on show with the intention of being sold. Those who made said purchases either had strange tastes or a lot of money. Sometimes, it was both.

The cages in these stalls were occupied by a myriad of beasts. Snakes, wolves, birds... they also offered Eastern animals as well.

Evelynn stopped by a cage housing a majestic tiger. The beast’s ears were pointed back and maw curled in anger. Evelynn ignored its hostility, preferring to inquire about it from its owner.  
  
His explanations of the beast’s origins and lineage almost convinced her to buy the extravagant animal. What stopped her was the angered shout of another trader.

"Get a move on, filthy trash! Else I’ll throw you all in a fire as well!"  
  
An immaculately dressed man pulled a heavy chain behind him. Said chain had several people attached to via the collars around their necks. Many of theses people were either children or young adults.  
  
Slaves.  
  
Intrigued, Evelynn followed the line for several meters before drawing the attention of the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are these your slaves?"  
  
The slaver watched her intently, trying to discern her hidden features. Then, he smirked and tugged the chain roughly, throwing several children to the ground.  
  
"They are, Miss. But these are worthless. They’re too young or weak to work on fields and other hard labours." His smirk widened. "These are going to the brothel. You see, folks around here are willing to pay for a taste of Eastern blood."  
  
Evelynn hummed in agreement. She could understand his logic. Child slaves weren’t treated better than any other slaves. The brothel was the worst place to end up in though, but she didn't really care for them.  
  
At least, not until her gaze reached a set of green eyes.  
  
The little thing was miserable: covered in rags, dirt, and disheveled hair. She couldn't even tell its gender.

 

But there was fire in its eyes.  
  
And it was staring right at her.  
  
The nerve of that slave. If it knew who she was, its eyes would be glued to the ground.  
  
An idea sparked in her mind. She looked to the slaver and pointed toward the child.  
  
"Is this one for sale?"  
  
His features were etched with surprise, before finally shaking his head.  
  
"Even if it was, the brothel’s paying a high-"  
  
Evelynn dropped a heavy purse in the man's hands.  
  
"Will this do?"  
  
Baffled, the slaver opened the purse to count the gold pieces inside.  
  
"Huh... Yes, of course! You can take anything you want, Miss!"  
  
"I couldn't care less about the others. I'll just take this one." Her gaze shifted back to the green-eyed slave.  
  
The man was more than happy to oblige — he immediately detached it from the chain.  
  
"I'm not responsible for any parasites or diseases..."  
  
"Yes, yes I understand. Farewell, Sir."  
  
Evelynn grasped the hand of the slave, dragging it behind her without experiencing any resistance. She soon left the Earth district and arrived back in the main marketplace.Their walk was interrupted —  the slave had stopped when Evelynn passed by a stall. Annoyed, she turned her head towards her new ‘pet’.  
  
"What is it?"

When it didn’t acknowledge her, Evelynn realised that it probably didn’t know her language. She wracked her mind to recall the East words she learnt whilst reading in her spare time.  
  
The slaves stared at something on the stall. Following its eyes, Evelynn noticed something that resembled a dagger, but had some sort of hole at its tip.

She decided to put on the mask that everyone mistook to be her true self. She finally remembered what to say.  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
The slave jumped slightly after hearing its native language. It was surprised that an imperial citizen knew anything at all about its culture.

Suspicious, the slave retorted. "What do you want in return?"  
  
Evelynn smiled. This slave wasn't dumb, and she liked that. By the tone of its voice, the slave was female — not that it changed anything. She turned to the merchant and purchased the strange object before showing it to her property.  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"... A kunaï."  
  
Evelynn nodded in acknowledgment before tucking the kunaï in her cloak.  
  
"If you behave and listen to me, I'll give you the kunaï. Does that sound fair to you?"  
  
The slave hesitated for a total of three seconds. "Yes."  
  
Evelynn smirked under her hood, this was going smoothly.  
  
"Great. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you so long as you obey."  
  
With these words, Evelynn began walking again, intent on returning to the castle. Using the hidden paths that she discovered when she was younger, the princess arrived back in her room without encountering anyone. This was great for her, as she didn't want to explain why she had a girl that smelled of death and trash.  
  
People would tell her that she was kind.  
  
But she didn't buy the thing out of kindness.  
  
The slave wasn't at ease beside her. Evelynn doubted that she's ever been in a castle or any kind of luxurious setting before. Evelynn tossed her cloak on her bed before noticing that her pet was watching her with curiosity. She feigned a sweet smile.  
  
"Here’s how it'll go from here: first you're going take a bath. Then, you'll put something in your stomach, and finally we’ll talk. Okay?"  
  
The slave nodded, remaining silent. Evelynn's smile widened.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"...Akali, Miss- uhh..."  
  
"Evelynn. Just Evelynn."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I have great plans for you, Akali."  
  
That woman was of a beauty Akali never saw before. Her ginger hair was almost reddish, but took a more magenta tone under the dim lights of the room. Her eyes were this brownish gold that reminded her of precious stones in her country. Her stature exuded only confidence, royalty, and power. She was also adorned with light jewelry around her neck and wrists.  
  
Akali didn't know what to think. That imperial... citizen? Princess? Goddess?

All the same, she was too kind.

Since Akali’s capture in the East, no one spoke to her unless it was an order of sorts. No other slaves tried to make contact either. They were afraid. Their eyes were empty.  
  
She missed her country, particularly the vast fields of grass and mountains that resembled titans of old legends.

Her capture was entirely her fault though. She’d been careless. Being a part of the resistance made her forget the atrocities of war. She accepted her fate as a slave by now, but wasn't nearly prepared enough to be tossed into a brothel. She understood that word when the slave master chained her while conversing to some soldiers in the city. That was why she stared at that hooded figure in the streets —  out of pure desperation.  
The woman who bought her offered her an escape. Her young mind told her that she had to pay that woman back no matter what she wanted.

Like Evelynn said, she was allowed to take a bath in the room next door. The mere luxury of the bathtub almost made her regret washing in it. When she was finished, she went back into the main room with a towel around her body.  
  
Evelynn looked at her, sitting by a table near the balcony. The table was covered with food. The mere sight of the dishes caused her to salivate.  
  
"You look better now. I've found clothes that should fit you, they're on the bed."  
  
The girl turned toward the gigantic thing the woman called a bed, and took the clothes resting on it. They were simple, yet far better than the rags she wore earlier.  
  
She was about to get dressed when she remembered that another person was here with her... and that she was a slave destined to end up in a whore house. Maybe she was fourteen, but she wasn't stupid.  
  
Evelynn seemed to sense this. A smirk stretched her lips.  
  
"Don’t worry, little one. I didn’t purchase you to sate carnal desires, especially when I can have anyone I want. Get dressed, Akali."  
  
The teenager obeyed, dropping her towel on the floor to put on the black shirt and matching pants.  
  
Evelynn watched as Akali did as she was told. She studied her, frowning. That kid had been beaten several times. It was nothing surprising for a slave, but that wasn't what drew her attention. For such a tiny frame, the girl was surprisingly fit —  a little too thin due to a lack of proper food but still impressive.  
  
"That... kunaï. Do you know how to use it ?"  
  
Akali nodded, pulling the hem of her shirt over her pants.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evelynn hummed to herself, she thought as much.  
  
"Did the East army send kids to fight?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. My village was burnt to the ground and I had nowhere else to go."  
  
To Akali, it felt like it happened years ago. It still hurt to remember how her family died and how she watched them while hiding like a coward. She learnt to overcome the pain. It only lingered as a dull ache.

  
She didn't want anything anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry Akali, I didn't mean to hurt you with bad memories. Please, have a seat and eat."  
  
Akali approached the table slowly before sitting on the only other chair beside Evelynn. The food on the table smelled delicious and caused her stomach to grumble.  
  
"Eat everything you want, little one."  
  
She didn't need to be told twice.

  
The kid all but devoured everything that was at hands range. It made Evelynn smile. She started to like that pet —  it was rather cute, even if that wasn't the reason why the girl was here.  
  
"While you're eating Akali, I’ll formulate some rules."

The kid raised her head to watch Evelynn attentively, a bone poking out of her mouth.

"If you want to have a nice life here, you'll have to remember and apply them, no matter the circumstances."

So Akali listened and applied. How she wasn't allowed to go out without being given a direct order to. How she wasn't allowed to be seen inside the castle and how she had to refer to her owner as 'Evelynn' or 'Mistress' or both.  
  
That wasn't so bad.  
  
She listened and was rewarded with the kunaï she wanted. It reminded her of home.  
  
As time went on, other rules were added. She had to learn the imperial language and exercise two or three hours a day. She did as she was told, and was rewarded again with something that came from the East.  
  
Evelynn was very kind to her, tending to her needs everyday. She was always making sure that Akali was eating well. That her workout sessions weren't too harsh on her body. That her bed — a simple mat with a pillow and a sheet, situated in a small, hidden room — was always clean.  
  
Akali came to crave the pat she would get everytime she did something good.  
  
Evelynn saved her when nobody else would have.  
  
She had to show her gratitude by pleasing her mistress.  


—-

  
One year passed since they first met.  
  
Evelynn allowed her to go out at night only. Akali had to use the secret pathways of the castle to leave without being seen. Her mistress told her to learn the layout of the city — every street, every store, every patrols of guards. Akali learnt it all.  
  
This was the occasion for Evelynn to make another step towards her goal while having some time for herself. She had needs — going an entire year without getting some form of relief was challenging.

  
Akali had stumbled into the result of this one night. Evelynn, naked and out of breath, laying on top of another woman in her bed.  
  
It wasn't difficult for Akali to understand what was happening and continued to watch — she learnt to do so without being noticed.  
  
She observed how the two bodies meshed and collided together. Akali didn't know what to think of it until she heard her mistress moan. It was the best sound she had ever listened to. But she quickly guessed that she would never cause such sounds — she was a slave after all.  
  
It took Akali almost six months to memorise everything she needed to about the city and the reward was worth it.

In addition of receiving a mask with intricate eastern patterns on it, her mistress had embraced her, showering her with praises. Akali was jubilant, eager to do more. Though, she knew that this would be the closest she would get to her owner.  
  
She would do anything for Evelynn and the princess knew that.  
  
She decided to give her slave its first mission.  
  
She had to take the life of someone that had bothered her mistress.  
  
Akali was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Evelynn wanted to test her little pet. It was her turn and she had to play carefully.

  
If Akali was caught, she had the order to say that she acted on her own.  
  
"Is everything clear to you little one? Come back with his ring and don't leave a trace."  
  
Akali bowed before Evelynn, swearing. "Yes. I won't deceive you Mistress Evelynn."

She put on the mask that was offered to her, completing here attire of black leather.  
  
Everytime that kid called her ‘Mistress’, it inflated her ego and made her smile. Evelynn adored it.  
  
"I hope so. If you do well, you'll be sleeping on the bed tonight. You can go now."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress."  
  
With that, Akali disappeared into the night. The target Evelynn designated to her pet wouldn't be hard to get rid of. He was a mere captain of the guard that spent most of his time getting drunk in taverns. He was not a real threat to Evelynn — but he was a loyalist. That wouldn’t do at all.  
  
"Get it done my precious pet..."  
  
Akali already knew where to search. It wasn't hard to find the man —  with a heavy frame and a bald head, he stuck out in the crowd.

The man spoke loudly with other guards in front of a popular tavern. All of them appeared to be quite drunk. That would make it easier for her.  
  
Akali had already killed people when she fought for the East army. It would be like oiling an old machine.  
  
The drunk man separated himself from the other guards —  probably to get back home — she guessed. From where she stood on the tavern roof, Akali followed her target, leaping across rooftops deftly and soundlessly.  
  
When he turned to into a small alley, the girl made sure that no one else was in it before descending on him. She was quick and swift —  landing on the man's shoulders and silencing him with one hand while the other drew the kunaï at her belt.  
  
The weapon was sharp, and cut through his flesh with ease. The captain collapsed, choking on his own blood. Akali wiped her weapon on the dying man's cape, then searched him for the ring Evelynn requested. It was on a chain looped around his neck.

In a cold-blooded motion, she snapped the chain off before placing it in her pocket. She slipped back onto the rooftops and began to return home.  
  
Evelynn wasn't pleased when she got back.  
  
She was furious even.  
  
Not because of her, but because of a letter she had received that was now lying in pieces on her desk.  
  
Akali stood on the balcony while Evelynn paced across her room. The kid didn't try to talk. An angered Evelynn was bound to cause Akali consequences if she disturbed her mistress.  
  
When Evelynn seemed to finally notice her, she immediately bowed and presented the ring.  
  
“As you ordered, Mistress."  
  
Evelynn’s anger waned slightly. Her pet did well. She took the ring and inspected it, confirming that it was the real one.  
  
"Well done little one."  
  
Behind her mask, Akali bit her lip. She had to ask.  
  
"Are... are you upset Mistress?"  
  
Evelynn raised an eyebrow. Akali wasn't one to speak on her own. Evelynn began ordering some things on her desk and stored the ring in a drawer.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
Akali straightened her frame before staring at her very attently.  
  
"I can please you if you want."  
  
"You've already pleased me tonight Akali.” Evelynn turned around, leaning on the desk. “There is nothing more you can do."  
  
Akali shook her head.  
  
"I can please you physically."  
  
Evelynn nearly choke on her own spit.  
  
Akali — her little pet — was offering to bring her relief.  
  
"That's not why I bought you."  
  
"I know... but I want to."  
  
Evelynn saw that her slave was dead serious. She paused for a moment to consider the outcome.  
  
The girl was around sixteen years old, and Evelynn wasn't into children. But Akali was beginning to look like a real woman now. She had curves and was pleasant to look at, especially her lovely face.  
  
Evelynn shrugged to herself. Akali was her slave after all. She could do anything she wanted with it.  
  
"Fine. Consider this to be your reward for completing your task."  
  
Evelynn moved to settle on the edge of her bed before speaking to her slave.  
  
"Mask. Off."  
  
Akali obeyed immediately, leaving her accessory on the bed. She felt excitement coursing through her body. Maybe she would be lucky enough to hear that wonderful moan again.  
  
Evelynn pointed to the floor in front of her.  
  
"On your knees, now."  
  
Akali knelt on the hard, wooden floor and raised her head to watch her Mistress' face.  
  
The older woman liked the position her slave was in. It was better than what she expected.  
  
"I don't believe you will perform very well at first, but I expect you to become better over time. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
With that, Evelyn petted Akali's head. She imagined that if the slave were a dog, her tail would be swishing frantically.  
  
"Good. Follow my orders."

Only wearing a night dress, Evelynn pulled the silk up and around her waist, revealing smooth looking lips and perfectly trimmed hairs.

"Lick it." she commanded.  
  
Akali moved closer, settling between her owner's legs and placed a tentative lick on the skin. She wasn't surprised that she tasted only that — Evelynn's skin.  
  
"Use your hands. Spread them."  
  
Akali began to remove her gloves but was interrupted.  
  
"No. Keep them on."  
  
Akali raised her hands and put them to good use, using her thumbs to spread the lips. Without being told, she took another lick.  
  
Evelynn sucked in a breath.  
  
It smelled and tasted funny to Akali, but she wanted more of it.  
  
"Go on, lick all of it slowly."  
  
Her pet obeyed, starting from the bottom and going slowly upwards, not missing single spot along the way.

Evelynn cursed under her breath. It felt so much better than she expected. Akali's tongue explored her folds thoroughly and it was making her wet at a surprising pace. She closed her eyes and began to relax under her slave ministrations.  
  
Then, Akali licked her clit with curiosity.  
  
The girl didn't know what she did but her Mistress hand shot up to her hair, gripping at them.

A low voice reached Akali's ears. "That. Again."  
  
The slave worked the nub then. If her mistress wanted it, then it meant that it felt good. She heard Evelynn's breathing quicken. Then, she tasted nothing but sweet nectar coming from the sex in front of her.  
  
The grip on her hairs tightened. "Faster."  
  
The tongue quickened its pace and Evelynn was swallowing her moans back now. She was getting worked up way too fast and that slave was way too good at performing her task. What the fuck?  
  
"Gods above... ahh!”  
  
Akali was eager now. This was what Evelynn wanted. She felt the moist flesh constrict around her tongue whilst wetness dripped down her chin. Still curious about all of this, she decided to try something else on the nub that made her mistress react so positively.  
  
Akali closed her lips around it and sucked, gently but firmly.  
  
Evelynn gasped and her eyes widened before drifting toward the girl between her legs.  
  
Her slave was looking right at her, absolute devotion in her gaze.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
The orgasm hammered her so hard and so fast that Evelynn lost sight of what was in front of her.

Her legs were shaking and Akali feared for a brief a moment that she had somehow harmed  her Mistress. But, the iron grip in her hair and the flesh pressed against her mouth told her otherwise. So, she continued licking and sucking until her head was yanked back.  
  
Evelynn took several minutes to bring her breathing under control. Her body was still shaky when she looked at Akali again.  
  
"You little shit." she hissed.  
  
The hand in Akali's hair left. She closed her eyes, fearing a potential beating. But the only thing she received was a kiss so harsh, their teeth collided together.

Evelynn was tasting herself now but didn't care at all. This was the least she could do to reward her pet for performing so well. She pulled back and looked at Akali's face. It was disheveled due to the mix of juices and spit, and displaced hair.

 

A beautiful picture.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't leave you to a whore house. That tongue belongs to me, as well as your body. Is that clear?"  
  
Akali nodded briskly and Evelynn could see all that undying loyalty in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mistress.”  
  
Her owner allowed her to sleep on the bed that night and Akali felt spoiled. Her knees and jaw felt sore, but she was a good slave. That was all that mattered.  
  
—-  
  
It became a recurring scenario in the months that followed: Evelynn would give her a dangerous task — killing someone or stealing something to place somewhere else.  
  
And everytime Akali did well, her reward was to kneel and please her owner. She received less instructions as time went on, and so she could worship the Goddess against her as she deserved.  
  
Evelynn liked sex. She liked it a lot. Be it with total strangers or maids, it didn't matter.  
  
But no one ate her out like Akali did. It was as though her life depended on it.  
  
No one watched her climax like it was something so sacred, like she was the only thing that existed in the world.  
  
And she would be lying if she said that seeing her property in such a submissive position wasn't getting her off.  
  
She began to make Akali undress little by little at each reward 'session' now. The leather gloves were the first thing to go, so she could use her fingers much to Evelynn’s pleasure. She enjoyed the sensation of strong hands around her thighs as well.  
  
Next was her shirt. The older woman liked to see and feel Akali’s breasts. They were small, but still large enough to fit in her hand. Below that were her abs —  sharply built. Those muscles were one of Evelyn's favorite parts of Akali's body. So much so that one day she pushed her slave out from between her thighs and pinned Akali down to finish herself off by grinding on her belly, effectively spreading cum all over Akali’s tanned skin.  
  
She never went below that. At first, not caring about the state of her slave. But she began to wonder how Akali could be so eager about her pleasure, yet not ask for relief. Evelynn could smell her arousal sometimes. Still, Akali never tried to touch herself or ask if she could. The only tell Evelynn had that her pet was getting off was this occasional moan Akali would let out when Evelynn praised her performance.  
  
A part of her also wondered if Akali was only a 'pet' now.  
  
—-  
  
All of her pieces were in place now.  
  
Almost four years had passed since Evelynn began all this. Now, she just had to watch the events unfold.  
  
She had set her brothers up. Making everyone — even her father — believe that the duo provoked a coup with occupied countries. She feigned surprise and pain in the court. She told them all that she couldn't believe her brothers would do such things.

They protested, of course. But the proof was there — letters with the brothers’ signatures on them, bags filled with money to bribe guards... It was enough for the Emperor who sentenced them to death to avoid any rebellion.  
  
Evelynn was overjoyed.  
  
She made sure to be comfortably installed on her balcony when her brothers were hanged publicly by the marketplace. The angered citizens shouting of 'traitors!' among other things felt like music to her ears.  
  
She had to reward her pet- Akali accordingly. She decided to give her the thing she craved more than anything.  
  
"Akali."  
  
Without a sound, Akali stood beside her mistress.  
  
"Do you think I'm evil?"  
  
"Good or bad doesn't mean anything to me. What matters is that you're happy, Mistress."  
  
Evelynn purred.  
  
"You're so good to me Akali. You deserve a very special reward today."  
  
Used to it by now, Akali went to kneel in front of Evelynn when she stopped her.  
  
"No, no, no. Strip, and go lay on the bed."  
  
The slave nodded and disappeared inside. Evelynn watched the two lifeless bodies below and smiled. What a wonderful day.  
  
Akali never felt like she needed to receive the same treatment as her mistress when she was pleasing her. She just felt warmth in her body.  
  
She was so wrong.  
  
The girl almost screamed as Evelynn rammed her fingers inside of her. Akali’s head was settled on a generous bosom. Like everything else in Akali’s life, the woman took care of her by going gently with her at first, but now she was determined to make her fall.  
  
"Come on little one, I know you want to. I'm holding you. You've been good, you can come."  
  
Akali clamped hard around Evelynn’s fingers and she helped her slave through her orgasm by holding her shivering body close.  
  
"Yes, just like that Akali. You're wonderful you know that? I'm glad I found you."  
  
The girl moaned in response. It wasn't enough, so she sat up and caressed her mistress’ body.  
  
"Mmmh and what do you think you're doing?"

Seeing that Akali drew her hand back, she frowned. "I don't think I told you to stop."  
  
Akali smiled softly and caressed her again. Evelynn didn't know if it was because this was the first time for her or if it was because she was young, but Akali appeared to have an unlimited amount of stamina. Not that she was going to complain, though. But her body begged for mercy at some point.  
  
"Akali!"

The young girl seemed to be lost in concentration so Evelynn had to slap her lightly on the shoulder, drawing her attention. "That's enough darling, let's get some sleep."  
  
Akali wasn't disappointed and slid off Evelynn's body to cuddle. The future Empress was sweaty, sticky and satisfied as again, her little one did well.  
  
—-  
  
It seems like the sentence took a toll on Evelynn’s father, two weeks later he summoned the Imperial Council to transfer the Crown Powers to her. The entire the capital city came to watch her crowning ceremony.  
  
She was Empress now.  
  
That statement made her giggle, causing the arms around her to tighten. Spooning her, Akali was sleeping deeply. Stroking the girl's arms lovingly, Evelynn drifted back to sleep  
  
The most important thing was that Akali was by her side.  
  
Akali wasn't her pet anymore. She was her lover.  
  
Her Akali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might expand on this universe later.


	2. The Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am again !  
> The Goddess Weakness will now be a multichapter story ! Don't really expect more than just kinky stuff though (don't judge i'm only human)  
> This chapter wasn't corrected by my editor yet but I really wanted to publish it anyway so expect grammar mistakes and stuff.  
> If you have any advice or just want to say that you liked the story, don't hesitate to leave a comment, it helps a lot.
> 
> See you around !
> 
> Edit: Thanks to ReceiverofWisdom who edited this chapter !

She loved her throne.

It had been made specifically for her just after her crowning ceremony. Of inky dark oak and encrusted with an array of precious gemstones, Evelynn particularly liked the glimmering jades running along the armrests. It reminded her of one of the most precious things she owned in this empire.

“Let— Let me go!”

Disturbed from her quiet contemplation, Evelynn’s sharp amber eyes rose to the source of such disgraceful noise.

Oh yes, she had someone to judge today.

Most of her subjects accepted her as the new Empress, and with now one year of ruling under her belt people never even seemed to complain. But some pests wandered amongst the herd.   
Some nobles were taking to the streets, preaching to sceptic audiences about how her brothers treason was too ‘convenient’. Thanks to her immaculate reputation though, very few followers seemed to believe the men. 

Still, she couldn’t take any risks, not this soon. She had to make an example.

The prominent baron kneeling before her would do.

A pained expression crossed her face when she looked down at the man before her, forced to his knees by two hulking guards. The throne room was filled by other nobles who were allowed to assist in the trial and even express their opinions, vote if they so desired. But she already determined the sentence.

“Lord Tolbyk, of all my subjects, to think that you were a traitor all along…”

The man was furious at being called such, anger flaring in his eyes just as much as his fear. He had indeed did nothing wrong until then. His little speeches given in the streets weren’t even illegal.

“I’m devoted to the Crown my Lady but—”

The guard to his right punched him hard, sending him sprawling to the floor.

“You will address her Majesty by her rightful name!”

She almost smiled at the gesture but she raised her hand instead, effectively stopping any further action. “No need to rely on violence. This man will be treated like he deserves.”

The guard bowed quickly, murmuring an apology as he pulled the noble back on his knees.

”So, about this treason affair. Evidence has come into my possession: you were apparently attempting to take my life.”

Surprised murmurs rose up in the crowd and Tolbyk’s fearful eyes widened as he tried to escape the grip of the guards by jerking his arms.

“I never did such a thing your Majesty! I have been loyal to the Imperial family since—”

The Empress’ chilling tone shut down his pleas.

“You will stay silent.” Her time went soft when the man obeyed. She managed to sound remorseful over his loyalty. “What a shame really.”

Evelynn drummed her fingers on her throne, appearing thoughtful.

“I guess I’ll have to show the evidence to the court then.” The next word was spoken airily, rolling on her tongue. “Akali.”

The nobles were all silent as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows to stand beside the throne quietly.

“Give me the letter.”

The silhouette pulled a letter out of its cloak and gave it to the Empress, who didn’t waste any time in reading over a section of it.

“... And worry not, my friend, we will take her life once she departs the capital to visit the occupied lands during the spring. The garrison around her will be sparse enough for a couple of mercenaries to do what is necessary. I’ll contact you again when the path of her trip is decided.” She turned the piece of paper toward the audience, shaking her head. ”This letter was written by your hand and is signed with your seal, Lord Tolbyk...”

Every noble in the court had their own seal. They were unique and there was only one way to make them: by stamping the personal ring that was supposed to be on their hand at all times.

Lord Tolbyk still had his own on his left middle finger.

The letter was handed over to the nobles so that they could read it in its entirety and make their own opinion on it. After several minutes, Evelynn spoke again.

“As all of you can see, the implication of Lord Tolbyk is all but certain and as the laws of the empire say, you will now vote.” Evelynn stared at the poor man, who obviously wanted to scream and protest his frustration, but knew better.   
  


”Is Lord Tolbyk guilty of treacherous intent against the Great Empire of Syras and myself? Raise your hand if you would agree.”

As she expected, every single one of them did what she wanted.

Nodding, Evelynn stood up from her throne, the  gold and purple of her robe following her movement with smooth grace.

“My brothers first and now you… Lord Tolbyk, as much as it saddens me, I don’t have any choice but to sentence you to death by hanging.”

The man started to scream then at his fate, struggling violently against his restraints.

“This is a mistake! Someone tricked me!”

Evelynn raised her hand, drawing the attention of the guards.

“Take him out of my sight. The executioner will deal with him now.”

The noble was dragged across the cold floor, his screams only muffled by the heavy throne room doors closing behind him.

Sighing, Evelynn looked at the nobles.

“I really hope that Lord Tolbyk’s case is the only one. I don’t want to lose my trust in my court, is that clear?”

In one swift movement, the nobles knelt down before her and bowed their heads.

“Yes, Empress Evelynn!”

“You may go now, all of you.”

Evelynn sat back on her throne as the room was emptied, nobles and guards alike leaving.

Once she was alone her head turned toward the cloaked figure still standing next to her throne.

“You did well, Akali. Like always.” She watched her slave bow and noticed that her pet’s posture was a little off. ”What’s the matter?”

“Nothing Mistress.”

Evelynn frowned.

“Are you lying to me Akali?”

The girl stood straight so abruptly that she sent her hood backwards, revealing her face to Evelynn.   
“I would never do such a thing Mistress. Never.”

Evelynn smiled at the dead serious gaze she received. Akali was so cute. 

“So? You still didn’t tell me.”

Akali hesitated for a moment and then she spoke softly. ”When I was at that man’s house, I knew I had to act quickly so I made a mistake. I didn’t pay attention to his backyard. So when I got out there, a dog attacked me.”

Evelynn’s frown returned. “Show me.”

Akali obeyed. She pulled her cloak back a little and presented her right arm. Most of the sleeve was missing, shredded apart and blood was oozing from a deep and jagged wound on her forearm. She had some others cuts on her legs too that she showed off but nothing as serious as the one on her arm.

After all the years she passed as Evelynn’s slave, it was the first time that Akali had made a mistake.   
She was terrified.

“I didn’t have time to clean the blood I left back there. I’m sorry Mistress.” She circled the throne to kneel in front of her owner, planting her forehead on the ground.

Silence answered her apology.

That was it. Evelynn was displeased, she was going to throw her away. Not wanting a useless—

“Akali.”

The slave tensed up, waiting for the next order.

“Stand.”

Akali stood up, eyes cast shamefully downwards.   
But then delicate hands were on her arm, careful not to touch her wound.

“Look at me.”

Akali’s eyes slowly rose up, meeting soft amber ones. There was no disappointment or wrath in them. Only understanding and... worry?

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Akali thought her heart was going to explode.

Evelynn frowned again as she inspected the wounded arm.

She had been careless.

She asked Akali to complete her task at the last moment, brushing the right preparations aside. And now her Akali was hurt.

“Akali, listen to me.” She whispered.

The slave nodded.

“This is not your fault. Do you understand?”

“But—”

Evelynn silenced her by placing her hand over the other’s mouth.

“Do you understand?” The slave nodded again. 

“Good.” Her hand left Akali’s mouth to travel towards her nape, caressing over the area before she then suddenly pulled, making Akali lose her balance and almost fall in towards her.

Akali caught herself on the armrests of the throne and closed her eyes as her Mistress kissed her. The exchange was soft at first but started to gain in intensity when a tongue invaded the younger girl’s mouth, making her sigh and relax.

She was straddling her owner’s waist when Evelynn pushed her away, breathing quickly, soft lips shining with saliva.   


“You’re going to clean that wound…” She groped her slave’s breasts through her shirt, content to feel two nipples poking underneath the dark fabric. ”... Then you’ll get back to me.”

“Yes—” She sighed again as Evelynn’s hand descended across her body to caress her backside. “Yes, Mistress.”

And then suddenly, the hands were gone.   
“I’ll be in my quarters. Now go.”

Evelynn watched with satisfaction as Akali reluctantly got off of her, flushed and with want plastered all over her face. She almost laughed when her slave rushed outside.

Akali never travelled so fast across the castle.   
She barged into the bedroom she had received after Evelynn was crowned and quickly started to clean the bite wound on her arm as well as the claw marks on her legs. She was hot all over and thought for a moment that only Evelynn could make her feel like this. As she bandaged her arm, she tried to remember if she felt attracted to any other woman she encountered in her life.

No.

She saw really beautiful women in the Empire Capital but to her, there was only Evelynn. And it wasn’t only because she was her slave. Only Evelynn could strip her that bare with just her eyes. Only her could make her feel wanted and at ease. She knew that Evelynn was using her to do ‘bad’ things. To serve her only gain.

But she didn’t care in the slightest.

She felt like she could kill her own kind in the East if Evelynn so asked.

Akali exchanged her damaged clothes for new ones, then exited her room to get back to her owner as she was told. Evelynn was comfortably sitting on the edge of her bed when she approached, legs crossed.

“You were quick.” She smiled as Akali squirmed under her gaze. ”Someone’s impatient.”

So eager to please her. Adorable.

“After thinking about it, I think you need to be punished.” Akali’s eyes widened. “You lied to me after all. That wasn’t ‘nothing’. Come here.”

Akali stayed silent and approached her mistress, who grabbed her chin to make eye contact.

“You belong to me. I decide what is nothing and what is important. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” Evelynn’s expression hardened. “Strip.”

The slave obeyed, pulling her shirt over her head and slipping out of her pants.

“Kneel.”

Akali got down on her knees and watched her mistress stand, pulling on the straps of her dress, letting it fall and pool around her ankles. Without surprise, she was completely naked under it. Akali found it almost unbearable to watch. Evelynn's curves were too much. Too perfect. She felt like her mortal eyes weren't meant to witness such a beauty.

When the Goddess sat back on her bed, Akali approached, knowing what she needed and wanted to do. However, a foot settled on her left shoulder, stopping her progression.

“No, you don’t.”

Surprised, Akali looked at the face of her owner.

“You’re just allowed to watch. I don’t want to see you move until I say so.”

And with that, Evelynn spread her legs and used her hands to pleasure herself.

Akali felt frustrated for the first time in her life. She had to stay there and watch as her Mistress pushed fingers inside her gorgeous body. She was following every movement with her eyes as attentively as she could, salivating when she saw arousal run down the inside of Evelynn’s thighs.

“This feels so good... a shame that it isn’t you bringing me pleasure Akali.”

The Empress pulled the two slick fingers out of her entrance and bent towards her slave. “Open your mouth,” she whispered.

Two slim fingers coated with juices entered Akali’s open mouth and stroked over her tongue. She moaned at the taste and sucked on them, wanting more of it. Her body was burning, her lower abdomen felt even worse. She whined when the digits left her mouth, leaving her craving for so much more.

“I hope you'll learn your lesson... Mmh!” She pushed her fingers back inside of herself, watching Akali’s eyes as she did. ”Oh, yes!” She used her other hand to caress her clit. 

Evelynn's body was slowly building toward orgasm. The hungry eyes of Akali almost enough to make her fall into it. She resisted however, as teasing her slave was so satisfying. Seeing her on knees and her entire being consumed by desire without being able to do anything about it... How she adored that vision.

“What do you want, little one? Tell me.” She bit her lip to swallow back a moan.

Akali was visibly shaking. It was difficult for her not to move.

“I want... I want to please you Mistress, to lick you all over…”

Evelynn quickened the pace of her hand, letting go of her clit to grab one of her breasts. “Is-aah… Is that all?”

She was getting close, Akali could see it with her now soaked thighs and working hand.

“I want to drink all of you. I want to worship you like no one else would. Please let me move!”

That sounded desperate. Akali didn't care but Evelynn absolutely loved it.

“I beg you, Mistress!”

That last demand made her climax. She moaned loudly into the room, body shivering due to her high. She heard Akali moan pitifully in response, very close to an orgasm she couldn't have.    
Evelynn stood up after a few minutes of collecting herself and towered right over Akali, who still wasn’t allowed to do anything to satiate her needs. She slipped her fingers between her slave’s lips again.

Satisfied at feeling the tongue clean her fingers greedily, Evelyn smiled.

“Will you lie to me again Akali?”

The slave only responded when she was sure that the fingers in her mouth were clean. She was on the verge of tears. The vision stirred something in the Empress’ chest.

“Never again, Mistress. I’m deeply sorry. I’m—”

“Shhh…” She caressed her slave’s face. “It’s okay, I forgive you, but know that you’re very precious to me and I don’t want to see you getting hurt. You’re not just a slave Akali. You gave me everything I wanted and I want you to stay by my side. Will you?”

“I will Mistress, I swear.”

“Even if I give you back your freedom?”

Shocked, Akali looked at her owner with wide eyes.

It didn’t take her long to make her decision on the matter.

“Even without being a slave, I want to stay with you…” She hesitated for a moment.”... Evelynn.”   
Evelynn crouched in front of her and embraced her, kissing her warmly on the cheek.

“I’m really lucky to have you, little one.”

The Empress stood back up and returned to her place on the bed.

“Now, Akali, you can do whatever you want.”

If Evelynn thought that Akali was hungry for her, she was greatly mistaken. She was ravenous.

The Empress didn’t go outside her quarters the next day. The servants coming to check on her were simply informed that she wasn’t feeling well.

But she was feeling really good right now.

A little out of breath and sore maybe.


	3. The Steed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already back, I had time to spare at work !
> 
> I think my editor forgot about my existence so this chapter is once again very raw and without a doubt littered with mistakes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to ReceiverofWisdom who corrected this chapter

Sighing quietly, Evelynn closed the book she was holding.

She couldn't concentrate as of late.

She had a trip to prepare for to visit the lands occupied by the Empire and it would be the first time that she would leave the Imperial Capital for an extended period of time. However, she didn't really have a choice.

The population would see her presence as a reassurance that the land wasn't forgotten by its ruler. It would serve as a way to reassert dominance too. There was no more resistance left against the occupation but she wouldn't take any chance at resistance rising back up. She was playing a ruthless game and like always, she needed to consider all of the possible consequences and avenues of her decisions.

She placed the book down on the table where she was sitting at and looked across her bedroom towards the figure crouched on the wooden floor. Focused on sharpening the various weapons of her arsenal, the young woman didn't notice her owner staring.

She had to decide what to do with Akali during her absence too.

The thought made her huff.

Her slave was coming with her of course. Like she would really just let her stay there in the Capital.   


But how could she make Akali travel with her without raising questions amongst the guards and the other servants of her suite?   


Members of the court already knew that she had spies, like any great ruler should have, and that’s what they thought Akali was. But spies weren't meant to be seen or have their faces known by anyone. Evelynn didn't want to tell Akali to hide in bushes and shadows during the entirety of her trip, it was ridiculous

She wanted her to be close and at in the range of her sight at any given time. And if possible, hold her in her arms every night.

“Little one.”

  
Akali perked up, leaving an object that resembled a scythe on the ground next to her other unusual foreign instruments. Evelynn didn’t know the fine details of how the girl used those to kill someone, but she continued buying them anyway instead of any weapons made locally. 

“Have you ever ridden a horse?”

Akali hummed, thinking.

  
“Well, we had a horse back in my country, but I didn't ride it that much. We used it to work in the fields.”

  
Evelynn nodded.

“Come here.”

Akali stood up and approached her owner. When she was close enough, the Empress grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto her lap, causing an enticing little squeak to leave the slave's mouth.

“Listen, when I leave the Capital for the visitation, you'll be coming with me… as a personal bodyguard.”

Green eyes lit up and Evelynn knew she had made a good call.

  
That and Akali would ‘guard’ her body alright.

  
“You won't have to hide your face or anything like that. Just be sure to have everything you need to perform any task that I will give you.”

  
“Yes, Evelynn.” Akali answered, and then she kissed her.   
  


...   
  


Akali kissed her.   
  


By her own will.   
  


To say that the Empress was surprised was an understatement.

But the kiss ended as quickly as it had begun and Akali drew back, eyes wide as one of her hands shot up to her mouth.

“I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! I was just so excited…”

When Akali tried to get down from Evelynn's lap, arms circled her and pulled her back in tightly. A hand travelled to her head to caress her hair.

“No need to apologize, Akali. I liked it. I don't forbid you from taking initiative, on the contrary.”

Head nestled on Evelynn's chest, Akali felt her heart swell up. Her mistress was giving her permission to participate in their… relationship? What even were they?

Anyway, she wasn't going to complain.

Evelynn wanted to smile as Akali snuggled against her, embracing her back.   
  
__   
  


When Evelynn asked her if she knew how to ride, she wasn't expecting this kind of outcome.   
Akali was in the courtyard of the castle, preparing to follow her Mistress for her journey. Numerous other people were there too; soldiers, servants and even nobles, all of them packing up and getting ready. It seemed like Evelynn had already made her move concerning Akali’s identity. Every soldier walking before her actually took the time to stop and salute her like she was some kind of high-ranking officer.

She always acted from the darkness before so it kind of felt nice to be finally able to walk out in the open.

When a servant approached her and bowed she almost bowed back, as was the norm in her country, but she stopped at the last moment.   
  


This wasn't her country.

“Lady Akali?”

“Huh, yes?”

“Follow me this way please, your mount is ready.”

The young woman walked behind the servant who passed through the crowd until arriving in front of a barn in a part of the courtyard were varieties of horses were tethered.   
The servant excused himself and disappeared back inside the building only to come back a few moments later holding a rope attached to a monster. It was the only term Akali could find to describe the thing slowly walking out into the light. With a striking grey pelt and hazel eyes, the horse was gigantic, easily going over two meters with its head raised proudly. 

“... I think you made a mistake.”

“This is the mount picked by the Empress for you, my Lady.”

What the…? How was she even supposed to climb on the back of that thing!?

A murmur reached her ear then. “Do you like it ?”

Akali nearly jumped and turned around to face her Mistress, who looked very proud of herself. Smirking, she dispensed the servant, who left them alone with a single bow.   
  
“This is a Great Grey Mane. This kind of steed is very rare and very expensive but I immediately thought of you when I saw it.” She approached the animal and caressed its soft muzzle. “After all, they're also called 'Light-Hooves’.”   
  
Akali watched the scene and noticed how, despite its heavy frame, the horse wasn't imprinting at all into the soil beneath its hooves and bulking muscles on its legs told her that they were specially made for speed. She also noticed how its brown eyes were fixed on her like it already knew that she was going to be its rider.   
  
“I like it.”   
  
Evelynn smiled, visibly pleased.   
  
“I'll be in a cart for most of the time so sadly, you'll have to get used to that big boy.”   
  
The Empress lightly tapped the animal, who snorted and nudged the hand to get more attention. Evelynn obliged while chuckling.   
  
“Ooh look at him! He's like his master and can't get enough of my hands.”   
  
The teasing amber gaze Akali received made her blush madly. She wisely decided to change the subject.   
  
“Does he have a name?”   
  
Evelynn shook her head. ”None that I'm aware of.”   
  
Akali closed the distance between herself and Evelynn to stand beside her then she raised her hand to stroke the whiskery fur on the horse's jaw.   
  
“In that case…” The mount neighed. ”I'll call you Arashi.”   
  
__   
  
Her backside was killing her.   
  
They had been travelling for weeks now and no matter how high of quality her saddle was, she couldn't stand to ride anymore. Well, at least for the day. She dreamed of some kind of bed to rest on but there no such luck for her tonight or the nights prior. The closest town was miles away.   
  
Soldiers and servants were setting camp, the formers building up tents and the latters focusing on making food for the diligence.   
  
Akali stopped her mount and hopped down not far from the luxurious tent that could only belong to Evelynn and was of course the first one to be prepared. She undid Arashi’s light saddle as well as the harness around his head before settling it down in a rack meant for that purpose. The young woman then caressed her mount's head.   
  
Arashi was a loyal beast, showing up when she needed him and always staying close by. The horse made her stumble backwards when he sent his head against her in a demand to be hugged that Akali happily fulfilled.   
  
“Come on, go and rest too, you deserve it.”   
  
Akali watched Arashi slowly make his way towards unoccupied parts of the field of grass they were currently camped on.   
  
She looked around, careful not to be seen when she sneaked into the imperial tent. She knew that technically as Evelynn’s 'bodyguard’, she could go anywhere, but old habits died hard. When she made sure that the tent was correctly closed behind her, Akali turned around only to be greeted by a breathtaking sight.   
  
Oblivious to her presence, Evelynn had her back turned to her and had just pulled off her top, probably to put something more comfortable for the night. It was just her naked back, but the vision of the flawless skin coupled with the fact that they hadn’t touched each other since their departure from the Capital almost made Akali groan with want.   
  
She already tried to indulge herself many times when the nights came, but to no avail. It felt like an irritable itch that didn't want to go away.   
  
She suddenly remembered what her owner told her some time back.   
  
She liked when she took initiative right?   
  
But what if she wasn't in the mood for it? They travelled a lot that day and she could be tired…   
  
Akali shook her head, she didn't have the time to overthink. Evelynn was about to put on a shirt and she would lose her opportunity.   
  
Deciding to finally act, Akali walked soundlessly until she was right up behind Evelynn, then acted swiftly and decisively. Her left hand reached for the Empress' mouth while she groped one of Evelyn’s soft bare breasts with the other. Evelynn let out a surprised scream that ended up entirely muffled and she started to struggle in the firm hold that kept her in right in place.   
  
Akali whispered against her nape, her right hand leaving her mound after a gentle squeeze only to dive south and disappear in her pants.   
  
“I'll be quick, I promise.”   
  
The Empress immediately relaxed when she recognised who the voice belonged to.   
  
That fucking little shit.   
  
Oh how she was going to regret that later.   
  
But for now, she focused on the fingers that began to stroke across her underwear. Evelynn was panting against the hand on her mouth and pushed her ass back, feeling satisfied when Akali pushed her hips forward to get a small form of relief.   
  
Evelynn was already wet but who could blame her? She had felt horny all the time those last couple of days and knowing that Akali was always close but out of her easy reach was definitely not helping to sooth the permanent ache she had between her legs. She had miscalculated the charge of work that trip would be and only had slept with her slave  two or three times total since the beginning.   
  
A real nightmare for her libido.   
  
Akali pushed the last barrier of clothes aside to insert two of her fingers in the sex lying beneath, making Evelynn moan hotly against her palm. When she felt a tongue against her skin and how her owner sucked her fingers in, she groaned and moved her hand at a steady pace.   
  
Evelynn couldn't get enough. Body shivering with desire, she grinded back to take the digits deeper inside her and meet Akali who was just humping against her at that point. The Empress wanted more, needed more.   
  
She then realised how submissive her position was. She couldn't utter any orders or decide what she wanted to receive. Akali would normally be begging to do anything but she was now the one making decisions. Choosing how fast she moved and with what force, making sure to keep her superior position by holding the Empress still in her strong arms.   
  
It made Evelyn’s core burst with lust.   
  
When Akali added a third finger in her heat, Evelynn felt her knees wobble. Her moans got louder as pleasure was spreading in her body like a blaze.   
  
That’s when Akali bit her nape.   
  
She had never got bitten by anyone but hell, if she had known that she liked it that much before, she would have done it far sooner.   
  
She came undone and the cry that was pulled from her throat was too much for the hand on her mouth to quiet down entirely, not that she was giving a crap about it. Akali stayed within her, rubbing her inner walls with the pad of her fingers, liking very much how her digits were squeezed by the muscles until they finally relaxed.   
  
Now she was good to change her pair of pants and underwear too.   
  
Fantastic.   
  
Evelynn felt drained, but in a good way. She leaned back against Akali who was still holding her, dropping her hand from her mouth to settle around her waist whilst the other left her lower abdomen to link around the Empress.   
  
“You’ll pay for this. You scared me to death.” Evelynn breathed out, still trying to calm her drumming heart.   
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t hold back. I just…”   
  
Akali didn’t know how to finish her sentence. How to express how infuriating it was to not be able to be close to Evelynn all the time.   
  
The Empress noticed her struggle and placed her hands on the arms around her.   
  
“It’s nothing little one. Let’s grab something to eat then we’ll sleep together, does that sound good to you?”   
  
Akali nodded against her back.   
  
“Yes, I’d like that.”   
  
The slave didn’t take Evelynn’s threat seriously at that moment.   
  
Huge mistake.   


Akali had to bite down on the sheets of Evelynn's bed really hard the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the horse made me laugh way more than it should have.
> 
> #weirdhumor #sendhelp
> 
> Arashi means tempest or storm.


	4. The East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this here.
> 
> I wanted to do angst in this chapter. Then i decided against it only to add some in the end lol so this is the result. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, like the other chapters: blablabla grammar mistakes, blabla please comment cause it helps.
> 
> Annnd that's all for me byebye !

Akali was nervous.

The Imperial Diligence was one day away from the last occupied land of the Empire.

The East.

It had been six years since she had last walked through the border into her homeland and it was set aflame by war back then.

Had all of the members of the resistance been put to death? Would she recognise someone?

She had a ton of questions but no way to answer them.

For the umpteenth time that night, she turned around in the inn bed she was occupying, disrupting the rest of the other resider.

“I swear to the Four Gods, Akali. If you don't stop moving I'm going to tie you up!”

The young woman bit her lip and shuffled around once again to face a very annoyed Evelynn.

The slave could discern the gorgeous features of her owner thanks to a lone candle lit on the nightstand nearby and she tried really hard not to let her gaze drift down towards the other naked body underneath the covers.

Amber eyes were staring right at her, trying to decipher her thoughts.

“What's on your mind?”

Akali didn't respond. Instead she closed the gap between them and snuggled close to Evelynn, who welcomed her into her warm arms.

“Tell me.” The Empress whispered.

“I'm… scared? I don't really know…”

Evelynn gently caressed the brown hair of her slave. “I'm here. Do not worry.”

Akali hummed, relaxing due to the embrace and her owner’s scent. Like lilacs.

“Will you show me around?”

Akali smiled weakly, half asleep already. “I will.”   
  


__   
  
  


She was surprised.

When they arrived in the first big city, Nara, she saw that nothing had really changed. The buildings where the same, made of elegantly carved wood and neatly arranged to convey a sense of symmetry. The people were going through their everyday lives, even if some were curious about the diligence progressing in the streets: an old man scolding a child, two women gossiping about something or a fisherman trying to sell his catch. The only noticeable changes were the Empire flags attached here and there and the fact that all the town guards were wearing impressive sets of Imperial armor.

Akali just wanted rush out of the convoy and walk around in the bustling town but she still had a duty.

Sighing, she absentmindedly stroked the mane of her mount. Arashi snorted, head swinging back and forth, visibly feeling her excitement.

“You look like a child in front of a sweets stall.”

Akali turned her head towards her owner whose head was poking out of the Imperial cart window. The slave led her horse closer to the carriage.

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. I have some matters to attend to with the local Lord. After that, I’m counting on you to tell me everything about this place.”

Evelynn chuckled when she saw the mirth taking place in Akali's eyes. She looked like an overexcited puppy.

The convoy stopped in the center of the town in front of a much larger building. A man that Akali assumed to be the Lord was standing before its gates waiting for them with patience. 

The young woman dismounted her horse and stretched her sore limbs, enjoying to finally be done with the travel.

  
Evelynn stepped out of the carriage then, her mere presence outshining every other person in the area. Wearing a dress of deep scarlet, the color of the empire, the woman took the time to look around and wave at the curious citizens who gathered near the large circle of guards forming around her.

Akali wondered at that moment what that heavenly being could find interesting about her; a nobody, a slave. Evelynn could have anybody with just a snap of her fingers but even with that, she never touched anyone else after the first time Akali knelt. There was only her.

The Empress walked towards the Lord but stopped for a few seconds when she passed next to Akali.

“Stay here and don't run off, I won't be long.” She whispered just loud enough for only the slave to hear.

Akali nodded and watched as Evelynn was greeted by the Lord and disappeared behind the castle gates.

“Well, I guess it's just you and me now, Arashi.”

The horse left her side to graze on some patch of grass next to a nearby tree.

“Do you ever stop eating?”

Akali giggled when her mount raised his head to look at her, maw filled with grass and flowers, gaze questioning.

“I guess I can take a quick nap while we wait.”

On these words, Akali sat back against the tree and closed her eyes, trying to decide what she wanted to show to Evelynn.

  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
She woke up suddenly when she felt a hand running down her cheek.

“I was starting to think that you were knocked out, you didn't even stirr when I sat next to you.”

Evelynn, who was wearing her hooded cloak, kept stroking her face affectionately. 

“Are you losing your alertness little one?”

Akali couldn't see it, but she knew that her owner was smirking. She remembered the last time that Evelynn had tried to sneak behind her, probably to perform the same maneuver she did to her a few weeks back. The Empress ended up on her backside with a boot planted on her chest and a kunaï pressed against her throat.

The memory made Akali blush in shame. She had literally stomped on her mistress and threatened her. Akali had passed the next hours apologising even when Evelynn told her that it was nothing. The Empress loved to taunt her about that little incident.

“I expected you to tackle me down.” Evelynn was purring. “I liked your eyes when they were all dangerous back then.”

Akali hid her face in her hands. She just wanted to disappear then. Evelynn smiled at the gesture and leaned against the smaller body of her slave.

“The Empress is officially resting in the quarters offered by the local Lord for the rest of the day.” She pecked Akali on the cheek. “So, it means that we have the entire day to ourselves as long as I keep this thing on.” She tugged on her cloak. It looked soft and covered her well.

Akali perked up, excitement coursing through her body as Evelynn stood up and offered her hand.

“Come on now, I bet you're dying to show me around.”

  
__   
  
  


Evelynn wasn't feeling her feet anymore.   
  
Akali dragged her everywhere. From the marketplace to the docks of the city, the young girl insisted that she had to see almost every street and taste the native food. The slave was completely crazy about something called ‘ramyun’ but even if it tasted good, Evelynn found it way too spicy for her taste.

Despite her exhaustion the Empress never complained. It was the first time that she could see Akali being happy and open, a soft smile permanently stretching the girl's lips.

Her heart was warming at the sight.

Akali dragged Evelynn behind her enthusiastically, climbing a flight of stairs. “Now I have to show you the best place ever.”

They arrived in front of a small temple.

Surrounded and covered by trees, the building was constantly awash in shifting green shadows and shades. As the evening dragged on those shadows stretched long and thick over the property against a dimming horizon.

But it wasn't what drew Evelynn’s attention.

The area in front of the temple was covered with an array healthy grasses, mushrooms, flowers.

And deers.

A ton of deers in fact, maybe a hundred, lying around lazily and clearly not disturbed by the two humans invading their territory.

All that wilderness… it was breathtaking.

“Nara can also be called the Deer City. No one knows why they come and stay here but if we trust the old legend, a spirit and a deer fell in love just here and this is the outcome.” Akali shrugged. “I never believed in that story but it's really pretty nonetheless.”

Akali watched Evelynn silently approach one of the animals.

Lying on the ground, the deer looked back and didn't flinch away when a hand began to stroke its head.

“It's… beautiful Akali, really.”

Akali came closer to her owner to embrace her. “I know it's nothing to be crazy about but I wanted to share this...” Her voice dropped. “With you.”

When Evelynn turned her head to catch the gaze of the woman next to her, they both leaned in to lock their lips.

Evelynn's arms snaked around Akali's waist, pulling the slave's body even closer to her own and firm hands settled on her shoulders in response.

The silence that reigned over this place was only stopped by the regular intake of breath the two women had to take in order to pursue their exchange. Evelynn's hands travelled under the top of Akali's leather armor, touching the skin of her back.

The breath of the younger woman hitched and Evelynn would have pushed her hands higher if something hadn’t collided with the back of her legs.

Almost losing balance, Evelynn broke the kiss with regret to glare at the source of the interruption.

The deer she was petting earlier was standing behind her, staring at them like it knew what they were doing.

Evelynn sighed and cursed when she felt Akali drop her head on her chest. The moment was ruined.

Stupid deer.

“It's getting late but there is one last thing that you have to see.”

Evelynn chuckled. ”Are you trying to kill your Empress with exhaustion?”

Akali raised her head, smiling. ”No way.”

The sun was setting when they left the place together, going back to the main road of the city. Akali led them to a large open and very crowded area with some kind of over sized stairs for people to sit on. An amphitheater.

Seeing the questioning look on Evelynn's hidden face, Akali pointed to what appeared to be some kind of stage below. “In the spring there is a show based on the town legend. If it’s the same as the one I saw back when I was younger, I’m sure that you’ll like it.”

They got lucky and found a place to sit on the frontlines. They didn’t have to wait longer for something to happen as musicians walked in and took place around the stage.

When music started to play a woman wearing a brown tunic climbed on the wooden stage. She looked at the audience with her purple eyes and then, she slowly raised her arms and started to dance.

The display was elegant and beautiful. The dancer knew how to match the variations of the melody, giving it form for the crowd to admire.

The eastern folks had some nice ways to perform, maybe Evelynn could bring back that idea to the capital.

She heard a gasp to her left when another woman stepped in to join the dance.

Akali would have recognized that blonde hair anywhere.

She thought she had died.

Evelynn didn’t know what any of it was about until she saw the look on Akali’s face.

She was staring at the blonde dancer with wide eyes, gawking a little like she’d never seen something like that before.

She saw longing in that green gaze.

Fury flared within the Empress.

How could she dare?

Was that all it could take? Throw a cute looking girl in front of her slave and she would forget who she belonged to?

Evelynn couldn’t stand that sight and the thoughts it overwhelmed her with.

She abruptly stood up, drawing the attention of Akali, and stormed out of the place, not caring at all if she disturbed the other spectators.

The Empress knew that her slave was just behind her, still, she didn’t look back nor did she slow her pace at all. She only stopped when they were both in her room back in the town castle away from other eyes.

Slightly out of breath, Akali spoke not knowing what had made her mistress react that way.

“Evelynn..?”

Just hearing Akali’s voice increased her anger tenfold. The Empress turned around and drew her hood back, she had the deepest frown that Akali ever seen on her face.

Her voice was as sharp as a blade. “Why did you follow me? Didn’t you want to watch the whole thing? Or just that blonde whore maybe?”

“She’s not a whore!”

They stared wide eyed at each other and Akali covered her mouth with her hand.

She talked back to the Empress.

The shocked expression on Evelynn’s face morphed into an entirely blank one. Rage clawed at her heart and her mind. She grabbed Akali by the arm and all but threw her on the bed in the center of the room.

The older woman climbed on top of Akali’s tense body. “And here I was, being nice because I thought you knew what your place was… I guess I was wrong.”

Evelynn stripped her slave naked. She was going to have it her way.

Akali didn’t flinch when fingers were shoved inside of her, even if it hurt. She accepted her punishment.

“This.” Evelynn curled her fingers up like she wanted to grip Akali form the inside, nails scratching the sensitive walls. She didn’t care. 

“This is fucking mine.” She drew her hand back and seized one breast. “This is fucking mine.” Finally, she roughly grabbed Akali by the jaw, leaving red marks simply by how much pressure she applied on the skin. “You’re fucking mine.”

Evelynn was snarling now and she knew that if she wanted, Akali could push her away with ease, even kill her if she so desired.

But the slave didn’t move.

She just looked her Empress in the eyes, tears threatening to run down her cheeks but remaining unspilled.

The Empress couldn’t stand that sight. She slapped Akali across the cheek with all the strength she could muster.

The sound resulting was loud enough to snap Evelynn out of her rage induced trance.

She never lost control of herself.

She never hit her slave.

Sitting back on her heels she whispered, “what am I doing..?”

She could see Akali crying silently beneath her now. Her head still turned due to the blow. The slave was breathing out short repeated breaths. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

Evelynn saw the burning red hand imprint that began to form on the previously flawless skin as well as a small cut underneath Akali’s cheekbone, probably caused by one of her rings.

She repeated her own question in her head. What was she doing?

Even if Akali was her slave, she never wanted to bring harm to her.

Hell, who was she trying to fool?

Akali was much more than just a simple slave.

“Akali.”

The young woman turned her head back, moist eyes making contact with amber ones.

“You’re free to leave.”

Akali’s eyes widened.

“I don’t want you as a slave or something to satiate physical needs anymore.”

Evelynn began to crawl off of the bed only to be stopped by two trembling hands shooting up to grab the cloak that she was still wearing.

“Please don’t leave me…”

Akali’s voice came out shaky and pleading. Tears were still running down her face. “I’ll do better I promise. Please Mistress.”

For a moment, Evelynn saw the frightened child she bought in the Imperial city years ago. She shook her head, trying to get up.

“I don’t want you to do ‘good’ or ‘better’. You’re now free to stay here and live the life you want. I can leave you coins to help you settle down.”

Akali followed her movement and circled Evelyn in her arms insistently. 

“I don’t want to stay here! I-”

“Akali! This is just your loyalty talking. You deserve to have a normal life, far from the jungle that is the Imperial Court. Now get dressed.”

Evelynn escaped Akali’s hold and moved back from the bed. If she thought that she had the last word on the matter, she was greatly mistaken.

Akali was stubborn. And she wasn’t a slave anymore, right?

The girl stood up. “You’ll have to kill me for that to happen.”

Evelynn arched a brow, thinking she misheard. “Excuse me?”

“I already said it. I’ll stay with you. Slave or not.”

“You don’t want to stay here and try to live with that girl you were drooling on?”

Bewilderment took hold across Akali’s features.

“Who? Ahri?”

“You already know her name?”

Akali was starting to connect the dots now.

“You thought I wanted to sleep with her?”

Annoyed to be reminded about that, Evelynn shrugged sharply. ”You were staring at her like she was the most important thing on earth.”

Akali couldn’t help it, she giggled, causing Evelynn to arch her other eyebrow.

“Ahri was with me in the military, I thought she died when I was captured that’s all.” She connected her gaze with Evelynn’s. “You’re the most important thing on earth.”

Ouch.

That was terrible but Evelynn still liked it. She wanted to hear it again, maybe.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Akali bit her lip but continued on. ”I… I love you.”

Evelynn closed her eyes at the confession, trying to process the words she just heard. She thought her heart was going to stop, or combust, or both. Akali loved her and wasn’t only considering her as her mistress.

She felt really bad for slapping her now. And dumb also, but she would never admit that.

Without a sound Evelynn opened her arms before closing them when Akali rushed against her.

“So, you sure that you feel nothing for that Ahri?”

Akali raised head to quickly kiss Evelynn, who felt a rush of happiness running through her veins.

“Not a chance. She’s… well she was a friend. There is only you.”

The Empress relaxed, breathing out heavily. She dragged her hand across Akali’s cheek to inspect the small wound there.

“I’m sorry about this. When I saw you look at her that way… Something snapped inside of me.”

Akali nodded, seeming to understand but then a smug smile pulled across her lips.

“Maybe I’ll forgive you if you get into an onsen with me.”

Evelynn was surprised to see that Akali looked like she had already forgotten what happened mere moments ago. “What’s an onsen?”

Akali backed out of the woman’s arms to put her clothes on. “It’s a hot spring. But here, they’re natural. There should be one assigned to you. Let’s look for it!”

Akali took Evelynn’s hand in hers and left the room to search for the hot spring. They didn’t have to search for long though, it was literally next door.

Situated in an open space, the spring looked like a small pond that they could find out in nature but with steaming water in it. Evelynn had never seen something like that and was really curious about it. She watched Akali practically jump out of her clothes before storing them in a small wooden box near the entrance.

The young girl then turned towards the hot spring.

And ran to jump right into it.

Thankfully, Evelynn was far enough to not be splashed by water but she still looked at the emerging figure with a slightly reprehensible look. However, her gaze softened when she saw Akali turn towards her, face covered with damp hair and smiling wide.

“Come in Evelynn, the water is really good!”

Deciding to be more elegant with this, the Empress slowly undressed and neatly stored her clothes before walking towards the hot water.

She sighed when she slipped a leg over to climb in and half of her body disappeared in the water. ”Oh… that feels nice.”

When she glanced around for Akali, she couldn’t see her.

“Akali?”

Evelynn let out a surprised yelp when something collided with her back. Akali’s strong arms circled her stomach and the body of the woman clung close and firm.

“I’m going to start thinking that you like to do things from behind darling.”

Evelynn couldn’t see it, but she heard it clearly. The smugness that was lying dormant in Akali was now showing at full force.

“What if I do?”

“Oh?”

  
__   
  
  


Akali regretted these words dearly.

“Aaah! Evelynn! Please! No… no more!”

Propped up on the stone edge of the hot spring, Akali tried to push the head between her legs away.

Evelynn drew back, very proud of the quivering mess she left as she chased the remnants of Akali on her lips with a tongue. 

“Can’t take more of it? I’m disappointed…”

She stroked the pulsating folds beneath her and earned a shaky moan.

Those slender fingers were torturing her, running along her slit or disappearing deep inside of her, threatening to bring another crashing climax on Akali’s already overstimulated body.

She tried to squeeze her legs together, only to be blocked by the cruel Goddess situated between them.

“I get it! I… won’t do it again!”

Satisfied with the response the Empress stopped her ministrations and gently kissed the panting mouth of her lover before sitting next to her.

When Akali found her breath again she clasped her hand on Evelynn’s thigh.

Oh, how she was going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nara is a real town in japan with deer stuff in it (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	5. The Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand i'm back already ! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can all thank elmago02 who litteraly served me the overall idea of this chapter on a plate.
> 
> If anyone is interested in editing this fic (helping me correct mistakes and add more consistancy to it) please feel free to leave a comment below and we'll figure something out !

Akali yawned.

The diligence was finally getting back to the imperial city after a two months trip across the continent. They only had a few hours of walking left.

The young woman was impatient to return to the castle, there, she would write a letter to Ahri. She did have the time to meet her before leaving the East. The blonde had been overjoyed and jumped on her, crying her eyes out. They didn’t have a lot of time to catch up though and Akali wisely cut their reunion short, knowing that Evelynn was near and probably was launching daggers at the oblivious dancer with her eyes.

Speaking of Evelynn, she would probably be able to cuddle with her tonight.

The thought made her smile.

Their relationship changed a little after she confessed. The Empress wasn’t giving her any orders anymore and she was way more...affectionate ?

She was brought out of her thoughts when they got close to the forest situated near the imperial capital.

Something was off.

The road before them was empty and they were in the middle of the day. It should have been crowded with merchants and such.

She heard it then, while still faint, hoofbeats could be heard thundering on the ground, coming from behind them. Akali spun around to see an entire battalion of horsemen charging in their direction.

She gave the alarm at once.

The diligence forces were more numerous but almost exclusively composed with infantry. They were going to deal with heavy losses with the first charge.

Akali's gaze shifted toward the imperial carriage.

She had to establish her priorities quickly.

She was about to open the door of the cart when a whistling sound reached her ears.

Arrows.

Fired from the forest, the deadly projectiles hit the soldiers that had turned around to prepare a line of defense.

Arashi received one arrow in one of his front leg. The beast neighed in pain and jerked uncontrollably, sending its rider to the ground.

Akali cursed as she managed to land on her two feet with agility.

Arrows were still flying around, decimating the convoy forces.

They didn't have a chance.

Akali noticed that her mount was starting to calm down and pulled the arrow out of its leg.

They had to flee.

Akali looked at the forest road and saw a man in armor now standing in the middle of it. Covered in steel plates, the knight was watching the slaughter through a heavy helmet. The woman knew she had to get rid of him to pass but how ? Her fighting style wasn't one to confront heavily armored enemies.

Even if, she had to.

Turning around, Akali flew the door of the carriage open and climbed inside, finding a startled Evelynn.

The Empress sighed in relief when she recognised her lover. “Ak-”

Akali grabbed Evelynn's hand.”We don't have much time, listen to me. Get on Arashi and run towards the forest as soon as you see an opening, understood ?”

Evelynn frowned. “And you ? Don't tell me you're staying behind.”

The girl smiled.”I'll manage.” She pecked the other on the lips and breathed out more seriously.”Don't look back.”

Akali began to walk away only to be stopped by the hold of Evelynn's hand who squeezed her hand in hers.

The amber eyes were pleading. “You better come back to me.”

Another smile. It was empty.

She knew how war worked, she couldn't make any promises.

Akali got outside and noticed that the rain of arrows stopped. The surprise effect wore off and the imperial soldiers were now fighting back with discipline, holding the horsemen at bay.

But like she predicted, a lot of them had perished. It was only a matter of time before the enemies reached the center of the convoy.

Akali didn't waste time, she walked towards the armored knight, searching something in the pouch attached to her back. Throwing kunaïs or shurikens wouldn't work, she had to use something else.

Her grip closed around a familiar handle around which was connected to a chain. Pulling the weapon out, she instantly untangled the chain to roll it around her right arm then she firmly took the sickle-looking weapon in her hand.

It had been a really long time since she used a kusarigama.

She hoped she would use it like she did back during the war.

The knight noticed her and slowly raised the greatsword that he was holding on his shoulder. While doing so, Akali analysed her opponent.

His armor was well made, there was no way that she'll be able to inflict significant damage if she attacked him head on.

She had to outsmart him.

With such a heavy armor, his movements would be slow and she had more reach than him.

That was her chance.

The young woman began to spin her weapon around her wrist and with great speed then, she launched it forward. The knight let out a surprised sound when the sickle wrapped around his calf.

Akali pulled on the chain and the man fell on his knee.

Now, she had an opening and could stab her opponent at the juncture of his helmet and shoulder pad.

She rushed towards her victim and reached in her pouch again, grabbing a small ball filled with a powder that spread around her when she threw it on the ground. Hidden in a thick layer of mist, she could make her move.

However, when she reached the crouched figure, a gauntlet shot through the smoke and grabbed her by the throat.

Akali didn't have time to register what was happening when a blistering pain spread through her abdomen.

A moment passed and the smoke settled down. Casting her eyes downward, Akali saw the greatsword that pierced her stomach and certainly emerged from her back.

His growl muffled behind his helmet, the knight pushed her off his blade.”Die, you little bitch.”

She staggered backwards whilst placing her hand on her belly. Blood pouring freely between her finger, the pain was almost too overwhelming for her to resist.

Even getting air in her lungs was hurting her.

Ears ringing, she almost missed the voice that screamed her name somewhere behind.

The voice sounded desperate, it made her stay standing and focused.

The knight raised his weapon and swinged it to finish her.

Akali sidestepped the blow and in one swift motion, she retrieved her own weapon and sank it in the crook of the man's arm, cutting through mail and flesh with ease.

Hissing in pain, the armored soldier was about to throw his fist at Akali's face when Arashi rammed him at full force.

The man was sent flying to the ground and Akali turned in time to see the Empress riding her horse, hand stretched towards her.

“Quickly !”

She took the hand and hoisted herself behind Evelynn who made the horse run. They fled the battle and entered the forest. Then, an angry shout resonated behind them

“Shoot them ! Don't let them get away !”

Arrows started to rain again. Most of them missed due to the cover offered by the trees but one of them planted itself in Akali's shoulder and another in Arashi's rear. Thankfully this time, the horse only snorted loudly and accelerated its pace.

Akali flinched at the new pain spreading from her shoulder but she squeezed Evelynn against her, determined to shield her from any harm.

Once they were out of reach though, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and the hold around the Empress waist weakened.

Evelynn dropped the reins of Arashi and grabbed her lover's arms.

“Don't you fucking dare Akali ! Stay awake !”

She saw the gaping wound on Akali's body.

Gods, she hoped she could make it in time. She couldn't lose her. Not now.

Not ever.

She felt the blood soaking the back of her dress at an alarming rate.

Akali whispered against her ear.”I don't want to fall asleep but...i'm cold.”

Evelynn's hold tightened.”I know, Little one, but stay with me a little longer.”

Akali hummed. Her vision was blurry and her limbs were numb but Evelynn scent kept her grounded.

What would have been a two hour walk morphed into a twenty minutes rush towards the capital.

When they passed the city walls, Evelynn pushed past the citizens, not giving a single care if Arashi stomped on someone in the process.

“Out of my way !”

It didn't take much for them to reach the castle gate and get a guard to rush find a imperial doctor.

“Akali, we're here.”Evelynn whispered.

She tugged on the arms still wrapped around her.

The only response she got was silence. Akali's body slumped against her back.

She wasn't breathing.

__

Rushing through the castle hallways, Evelynn had such a deadly aura around her that nobody tried to talk to her, even if she was stained with dried blood.

She had sent an armed detachment to the place of the ambush, ordering the men to not come back until they had at least a clue about who was behind this attack.

Someone tried to kill her.

It wasn't just bandits. They planned this knowing that the convoy was supposed to take this route around this time. They knew the forces protecting her and adapted to it accordingly.

She would have to think about all of this later, her mind couldn't focus.

Her steps led her to Akali's room, she had refused for her to be taken care of in the medical area like any other patient.

Without knocking, she opened the door of the room and stepped inside, causing an old man and several nurses gathered around the bed to turn around.

The man was covered in blood, Akali's blood.

The sight made her want to throw up.

“How is she ?”

The man sighed and shook his head.

“She's badly injured. Thankfully the blade didn't touch any organs but it racked against her spine so maybe she'll never be able to walk again. The arrow caused a minor injury but that's not the problem. She lost too much blood. She won't survive the ni-”

The Empress cold tone cut his sentence.”If you know what's best for you, you **better** make sure that she'll walk out of this room safe and sound.”

The threat was clear as day.

Stuttering quick apologies, the doctor bowed repeatedly and turned back towards the bed, almost shouting orders to the nurses.

Evelynn watched the medical team and more particularly the lying figure on the sheets. Akali was almost white but was breathing and alive.

For now.

Evelynn shook her head. The girl would survive. She had to.

Someone in the Empire wanted to beat her at her own game.

They harmed her Akali in the process.

While letting her darkened gaze stare at her lover, she made a promise to herself.

No matter who they were.

No matter where they would hide.

She'll turn every rock on the continent if she had to but she would find them and bring a fate worse than death upon anyone linked to that attack.

They were going to beg for mercy.

And it would be useless.

__

When she regained consciousness, her immediate thought was that a herd of bulls had run over her body. She groaned and her eyes blinked several times to accustom to the light of the room. She heard a gasp to her right and felt someone leave in a rush. Not even a full minute later, quick footsteps echoed in the room following by the sound of a door clicking shut. She tried to turn her head but the throbbing pain that resulted after her attempt made her whimper.

The area next to her dipped slightly and a delicate hand touched her forehead.

“Shhh...don't try to move.”

That melodious voice…

Evelynn.

“How are you feeling ?”

Akali opened her mouth and managed to croak out.”I feel like shit.”

A chuckle, then a kiss on her temple.

“How long did i sleep ?”

Evelynn's face entered her field of vision. Still as godlike as before but creased with worry.

“Two weeks, Little one.” The Empress bit her lip.”You stopped breathing several times during the first week...the doctor even told you were dead one night...I had to give him the order to continue to try bringing you back.”

The last two weeks had been pure agony for Evelynn. She wanted to hug her lover so badly. Kiss her all over to tell her how much she missed her and how much she was afraid to lose her for good.

She couldn't, the words were stuck in her throat.

“Hey.”

Evelynn looked at the tired green eyes of her lover.

“I love you.”

The redhead smiled and bent forward to kiss her.

Akali didn’t know if it was because she literally came back from the dead, but Evelynn’s lips never felt so smooth against hers. She opened her mouth and a velvet tongue immediately invaded it, making her sigh.She couldn’t hold the exchange any longer though, her lungs started to burn so she taped the Empress thigh, effectively making her pull back.

Akali was left flushed and panting.

“S-Sorry...I can’t...hold my breath for very long.”

Staring at slightly swollen lips, Evelynn had to try really hard not to dive in again.

“It’s okay.” She whispered.”Try to get some rest, we’ll talk once you feel better.”

“Can you stay ?”The request was hopeful.

The Empress stroke the brown hair of her lover.

“Of course, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn is pissed. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> I like it when she's angry though.


	6. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya !
> 
> So, i decided to expand a little more on the 'plot' but like i said in the first chapter: I don't know anything about League's lore.
> 
> I'll try to add different champions as much as possible but don't expect them to fit any existent trait of character or even appearence.
> 
> I write as I go and i just hope that people will find it interesting and enjoyable.
> 
> Again, if someone with 'writing skills' is interested in editing this story, don't hesitate to contact me ! 
> 
> Signing out !

This book was really interesting.

It explained how the Empire came to be and how it dominated other nations not only through the use of force but also with trickery and innovation.

Seems like defection was a trait running in her family. Her father had done pretty disturbing things back in his youth.

Speaking of her father, maybe she'll go see him soon. The old man deserved at least some attention after giving her the throne.

Returning to her reading, the Empress was unfazed by the loud thuds and occasional groans echoing in the room.

She wasn't the only imperial figure that had been ambushed through the empire history.

But unlike the others, she got out of it alive.

Thanks to Akali.

She had to check on her. Maybe she would be able to get out of bed to-

“He's ready, your Excellence.”

Amber eyes rose up to look at the tall muscular man standing before her.

With neatly trimmed dark beard and hair, the colossus appearance wasn't really fitting of his job.

But the leather apron fastened on his shoulders as well as the bloodstains on his fists and the satisfied gleam in his eyes would give him away. Despite his sinister occupation though, that man was probably one of her more loyal subject.

Her eyes drifted from the executioner towards the other man present in the room. Tied to a chair, the unfortunate soul was shuddering in pain. His frightened gaze was traveling between her and her servant. Blood running down his chin, it looked like he lost a teeth or two.

He could still talk, that’s was what mattered.

Her soldiers came back with some of the attackers who were trying to steal from corpses where the ambush happened.

All of them had been thrown in the castle dungeon, waiting to be questioned.

She was going to interrogate them, one by one.

“Thank you, Thresh.”

Thresh nodded and walked next to a table situated in a corner of the room. Littered with various and sinister looking tools, the man was selecting a few of them, getting ready for what was to come.

That 'interrogation room’ wasn't really up to Evelynn's taste. The air was damp and heavy and even if it was well lit and clean, she could feel death lingering around.

That mild discomfort wasn't going to stop her though. She returned to her reading and started to talk distinctively.

“I guess you know why you're here.”

“We didn't know that we were attacking the Empress !” The man sounded frantic.

She continued. “I'll tell you how things are going to be. Give me what I want and you'll be a free man by the end of the day. Otherwise…”She looked at the prisoner.” Well i guess you will stay here a little longer.”

“I don't know anything !”

Still reading, Evelynn raised her hand and waved it at Thresh.

A few seconds passed.

 _Snap_.

A scream.

The Empress looked up to see the man squeezing his eyes close. His left pinky finger was missing and was now laying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, cleanly cut off.

“From where you and your little comrades are coming from ?”

“We...We were in Lunos.”

Lunos. A city full of ruffians and outcasts that no one in the imperial court cared about. But someone actually cared enough to hire mercenaries there.

It was her luck though, they would be more easy to break.

“Who paid you and when ?”

“Our chief came with a chest full of gold about three month ago and just said that we got a job.”He tugged on the restraints pinning his arms on the chair armrests. “I swear i don't know who gave him that gold !”

Evelynn nodded.

“I believe you, don't worry.”

The man sighed in relief.

“Who's your chief ? Was he present when you attacked ?”

Silence.

Evelynn arched an eyebrow and with a movement of her eyes, she told Thresh to proceed.

The executioner took the left ring finger of the prisoner in one of his hand and with the other, he prepared a plier.

The mercenary jerked in his seat, yelling.”I can't ! He'll kill me !”

 _Snap_.

“Aah ! You Fuck !”

“I won't ask again.”

The man was whimpering now.”He calls himself The Tower ! I don't know his real name ! He was the one wearing the grey heavy armor !”

That got all Evelynn’s attention.

The fucker that almost killed her Akali. She closed her book shut.

“Where is he ?”Her voice was icy, her eyes filled with a barely tamed wrath.

The man hesitated to talk for one second too much.

“Take two from the other hand.”

The man's eyes widened and he trashed violently, trying to get free

“No ! I-!”

 _Snap_.

Seeing this man suffer bringed joy to Evelynn. Blood stained most of the floor under his chair. She waited for the scream to quiet down and saw the man slump forward.

Thresh checked on him, slapping his cheek.

“Passed out due to the pain.”

“Wake him up.”

The Empress watched as her servant untied a flask from his belt and poured its content down the prisoner throat.

He was startled back into consciousness in one instant and hissed when the pain came back.

“Where is The Tower ?”

“I don't know...I swear, I swear.”He miserably mumbled.

Evelynn huffed and stood up. She won't get any more out of this rat.

“Well if you don't know, I won't hold you back ! You're free to go !”

A pause.

”Really ?”The mercenary was hopeful now.

“Yes really. You answered my questions after all and i'm not a liar.” She smiled softly then she told to Thresh to come closer.

When he was close enough she murmured.”Make sure to cross the area where the others are detained. I want them to believe that they have a chance to survive if they spill out everything they know.”

Thresh nodded and whispered back.”And what should I do with him after that ?”

Evelynn paused for a moment. What punishment would be enough to satisfy her ?

She thought of her lover almost dying against her a few weeks back and she tightened her grip on her history book.

“Feed him to the dogs in the pit. Alive.”

Thresh gave her a bright smile, he was pleased with decision.

“Very well, your Majesty.”

“I'll come back when i'll be ready to interrogate another one.”

The executioner bowed and walked back to the prisoner, untying him. Oblivious to his fate, he was very obedient.

The fool.

Evelynn left the room then the dungeon shortly after.

Every whoreson contained in it would receive the same treatment, if not worse.

She'll make sure of it.

__

Akali winced.

The wound on her abdomen was not fully closed yet but she couldn't stand to stay in bed any longer. Fuck what the doctor said. She glared at the bandages that covered her entire torso and was glad to at least have pants on her, giving her a small feeling of privacy.

She slowly sat on the mattress and shifted cautiously toward the edge.

The pain wasn't too much to endure for now.

When her two feet touched the floor, the room door slowly opened and Akali cursed, expecting to see the doctor enter but she only saw the disapproving eyes of her Empress.

“And what do you think you're doing ?”

Akali dropped her gaze to the ground like a scolded child. “I just wanted to move around a little…”

The young woman started to pout and Evelynn could swear that it was the cutest thing she ever witnessed.

She closed the door behind her and approached to sit next to Akali.

“I know that staying still isn't your cup of tea, Little one. But please, try to be careful.” She placed her hand on her lover's thigh.

Akali grunted but leaned against the redhead.

“It's killing me...arf.”

“I'm pretty sure it's doing the opposite.”

They stayed in comfortable silence for a time, enjoying each other presence.

“How are things outside ? And how is Arashi ?”

“The Empire is on high alert and the population isn't really pleased with that murder attempt. I’m trying to gather informations for now but it will take some time.” She squeezed the thigh that was still incredibly built after three weeks of doing nothing.”Your horse is fine. It's a great beast and i knew i made the good choice when i chose him.”

Akali sighed in relief.”Okay. I wish i could help you…I know how to find stuff.”

“I know, i know. But for now, you'll help me by staying in bed and getting better.”

Still a little stubborn about this, Akali put some pressure on one of her feet.

The pain that shot across her back almost made her scream. She hissed instead.

“See ? Now be a sweetheart and lay down.”

It was Akali's turn to give the Empress a disapproving look.

“I don't like it.”

Puzzled, Evelynn watched Akali who carefully and slowly laid back down, her hand settled near Akali's knee.

“What ?”

“Sweetheart. I don't like being called that.”The green eyes were on her.

Evelynn made an o shape with her mouth then she smirked, her hand began to stroke the area it was placed upon slowly going upwards. “And how should i call you then ?”

Her smirk widened when she felt the thigh tense under her fingertips.

Akali breathed deeply, eyes half closed.

“Little one is my favorite. Remind me of the time when you found me.”

Evelynn hummed, her hand still climbing higher. Akali was waiting expectantly for the next move but it just stopped before the hand could reach the apex of her thighs.

The Empress let out a pleased noise when Akali groaned in frustration.

“Any other nickname i should use ?” She purred.

If Akali could move, she would have already jumped on that teasing Goddess. She decided, however, to convey an idea of what she was thinking through words.

“I can’t think of any more right now but i’m sure you will come up with something when I will bury my head between your legs.”

Silence.

The look on Evelynn’s face was worth all the gems of the East: her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

She couldn’t help it, she bursted out in laughter only to let out a sound between a grunt and a chuckle when her wound reminded her that she was still heavily injured.

Suddenly, her laugh morphed into a needy moan when the hand on her thigh dragged across her still clothed heat.

The Empress stood from the bed and opened the door of the room.“I’ll get the doctor. And I still have important things to do so i’ll see you later.”

Before leaving though, she turned around and winked to the powerless girl.

“See you later, my little Stud.”

And just like that, Akali was left alone.

She wanted to scream so fucking much right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: After someone pointed out that my choice for an executionner wasn't really fitting, Alistar became Thresh


	7. The Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> I'll have to tell you that there is like one more chapter to this story, two at best. I didn't expect to write so much about this AU (and so much smut) but yeah every good things have an end.
> 
> But before ending this, I have something else coming. A Akali/Kai'Sa one-shot and how am i going to put it...it's...weird ? Yeah the idea I had was really weird.
> 
> Anyway you'll see !
> 
> Kudos to ReceiverofWisdom who again edited this chap !
> 
> Stay tuned for the other fic !

“Ouch! That hurt!”

“I know miss, but the cut on your back is taking more time to heal compared to the front so I have to clean it properly.”

Akali groaned as the nurse wiped her back with something cold and unpleasant. Her wound was almost closed after two more long weeks of rest.

She now had a nasty purplish scar on her stomach. Starting not far beneath her right breast, it ran along her skin down to the center of her abdominal muscles. She suspected the other side would look just as ugly.

She hated it.

It showed her weakness. How she wasn't able to adapt to her opponent and how she had been outmatched. She had gone soft since she had fought in the war.

It was the Empress who had saved her that day.

The woman she loved.

It should have been the other way around.

Evelynn… she had not seen her for several days now.

She knew that the older woman was really busy but still, she could come see her to say hello at least.

Evelyn’s absence made her grumpy and she couldn't help sometimes but to take it out on the medical team that tended to her wounds.

The nurse, a blonde girl named Janna, remained professional as she changed the stitches on Akali's back.

“Please Lady Akali, try to stay put. If you don't recover correctly the Empress is going to be furious.”

Akali groaned into the pillow she was laying on, flinching when the needle dipped through her skin one more time.

“Well even if she’s angry I’ll be able to see her.” She grumbled.

Behind her, the nurse tapped on Akali’s shoulder to indicate she had to rise to allow her to bandage her midsection. As the careful hands of Janna circled her repeatedly, Akali heard a chuckle.

“You’re going to start making me think that there is more to your relationship with the Empress than just a bodyguard and a client.”

Crap.

Akali knew that no one could ever know about them. Or at least not until Evelynn was finished with her plans for the Empire.

She laughed nervously. “That would be total nonsense.”

Janna joined her in her laugh. “Yeah I know right? She seems so untouchable. But she cares for people, everyone knows this.” She pulled Akali’s shirt back down gently. “She was so pissed when we brought you in. But you saved her, so it was totally understandable.”

“I didn’t.”

Akali turned around. It was a lot easier to move after Janna finished.

Now crouching near the bed, Janna arched an eyebrow while she washed her hands in a bowl situated on the floor.

“You didn’t? If I remember correctly you were the one who took an arrow and got pierced clean through.”

Akali huffed. ”Back in the war it would have never happened.”

The nurse perked up, surprised. “Wait, you fought in the war? The Great East War?”

”I did.”

“How old were you? It was six years ago and you look like you’re barely twenty!”

The young woman shrugged, not seeing the problem. ”I was around fourteen.”

Still visibly shocked, Janna stood up. “For a child to kill full grown adults… Sorry I’m just surprised.”

Akali shook her head. ”It’s okay.”

The nurse gathered her tools and walked to the door but she turned before leaving. ”I’ll come back tonight to check on your back. And I better not see you trying to get out of this room. It would be a shame if that pretty face were to be damaged next from a fall on the floor.”

The blonde smiled and left.

Akali waited for a few minutes, then she slowly got out of bed. It was still hurting to stand on her two feet but at least she could finally move freely.

She wasn’t going to stay in that bedroom any longer.

She managed to put on her boots and slowly walked out. She knew she had to be careful of her back and started to wander slowly down the hallway.

It didn’t take long for her to notice some guards standing near the end of the corridor. Of course Evelynn would order for soldiers to guard her quarters but Akali knew how to move unnoticed and she knew that the guards were probably bored. She slipped past them with ease and began to wander off through the castle.

Akali didn’t really know where to go at first, just being able to walk around was good enough for her but she soon started to look for a certain redhead. If Evelynn didn’t come to see her, she would be the one to do so.

The throne room was empty, as well as the library. That left only one option for the young woman.

Evelynn’s office.

The Empress would be angry to see her walking in so she decided to sneak inside, thanks to her knowledge of the various hidden paths of the castle. Pushing a tapestry aside in the hallway leading to Evelynn’s office, she hoisted herself up over an edge and into a small gap after removing the grate that covered it.

The effort made her flinch, her back hurting her due to the effort. However, she pushed forward in the small passage. It was really narrow and Akali had to stop several times to figure out a way not to brush her back against the cold stone above or move in a way that flared pain.

She could see another grate that would lead right to the ceiling of the office. Before reaching it though, an unfamiliar feminine voice reached her ears.

“Care to explain to me what’s happening to you lately?”

Akali crawled a little further to be able to see what was happening below her. The angle wasn’t allowing her to view the entire room, she couldn’t even see Evelynn who was probably sitting at her desk, but she could clearly discern the other woman that was sitting in front of it. Richly dressed and with long black hair that cascaded down her back, that woman was a noble, there was no doubt about it.

She heard the Empress answer then. ”What are you talking about?”

A huff. The woman crossed her shapely legs and opened a fan in front of her. “Come on Eve, don’t be like that. Since the day you came back, you’re oozing grim vibes around you. Over a mere attempt at murder! You knew that would happen. No matter how much people adore you and your ‘loving’ persona.”

That last sentence was full of sarcasm. Seems like Akali wasn’t the only one to know that Evelynn had two faces.

“Yes I knew it would happen. But not this soon. Not like this.”

“Oh? Are you upset because for the first time you weren’t ready for something? Or is it something else?”

Silence.

“So it is something else! Let me guess…” She waved the fan in front of herself and smiled. ”Is it related to that half-dead girl that was leaning against you when you rushed past the gates?”

“Elise, can’t you just…” Evelynn groaned.

The aforementioned Elise gasped. “I knew it !” She snapped her fan shut. ”Who is she? People say that she’s your bodyguard but they never saw her before you left for your trip.”

“She is... was, my slave.”

“A slave? You are into that kind of thing?” She opened her fan again. ”Are you fucking her?”

Silence again, but Elise giggled.

“Don’t look at me like that or I’ll start to think that you don’t like me anymore. That explain a lot of things actually.” Elise stood up and walked towards the desk, out of Akali’s sight. ”For example, why you don’t come to share my bed anymore…”

Akali couldn’t see it but she heard it distinctively: two sets of lips mashing together. She felt her insides twist painfully.

A pleased hum echoed into the room.” Oh my… that was demanding. Are you horny by any chance my Empress?”

“Elise, just go. I’m not in the mood.” Evelynn sighed in annoyance.

“You’re no fun. But I know you Eve, you can’t stay anchored to only one soul for too long.” The woman crossed the room back towards the entrance. “Once you’re bored of that girl you know where to find me.”

The door clicked shut and Akali realised that she had been clenching her fists the whole time. What was happening to her? She was… angry. Hurt.

She had no right to be.

Even if she wasn’t a slave anymore, she couldn’t just expect Evelynn to belong to her. Evelynn was the Empress, she could do as she pleased.

Yes, she couldn’t hope to be the only one to be at Evelynn’s side.

She had never said ‘I love you’ back after all.

Ignoring the gnawing feeling in her stomach, Akali took the grate off and slipped in the room, landing smoothly on the carpet below.

She saw the shock on Evelynn’s face before it was replaced by a deep frown.

“For fuck’s sake, Akali! What are you doing here?”

Akali straightened up and brushed off the dust on her clothes. ”I wanted to see you but maybe it wasn’t the right time.”

The Empress arched an eyebrow. ”For how long have you been here?”

“If you’re asking if I heard your conversation, yes, I heard all of it. Saw most of it too.”

Evelynn rose up and circled her desk to approach Akali who took a step back. Effectively stopping the redhead right on the spot from approaching more.

The younger woman couldn’t help but ask. ”Am I not enough?”

The piercing green eyes of Akali were on Evelyn so she crossed her arms and leaned back on her desk.

“It’s complicated.”

“So I am expendable?”

The amber eyes of the Empress shot up.

”You can tell me if that’s the case. Up until recently I was only a slave and I could have died for you. I still would.”

Evelynn bit her lip. ”I already told you that you are more than just a slave.”

Annoyed, Akali walked right up to Evelynn and planted her hands on the desk on each side of her hips to trap the other. ”So what am I exactly? A toy? A servant? Or maybe you just need me to take more arrows to protect you? Perhaps another sword?”

Evelynn glared at her and hissed. “Shut up.”

Akali stepped closer and breathed out with defiance. ”Make me.”

She expected to be yelled at or even to be slapped but she wasn’t ready to receive a kiss so harsh it hurt. She pushed right back with a groan, nipping at the supple lips against hers.

As a woman known for her smart use of words in her everyday life, it was just piteous for Evelynn not be able to say what was on her mind. She just couldn’t expose herself to the eastern girl. How could she just be honest when she was lying almost all of the time?

Evelynn gasped when Akali forced her way between her legs and shoved her tongue into her mouth. She pushed on the younger woman’s shoulder only to have Akali pushing back even closer, sucking on her tongue while firm hands slipped under her dress to grip her thighs.

In dire need of air, Evelynn threw her head back. She panted and watched, powerless, as Akali attacked her neck with her mouth, setting her skin ablaze.

They didn't touch each other for more than a month and it didn't require one to be a genius to know that they were starving for one another.

Latching on to the redhead’s pulse, Akali sucked on the patch of pale skin there, making the other’s breath hitch. She grinded her hips forward and grunted when she felt Evelynn’s burning core through her own shirt.

Akali released the thighs that automatically wrapped around her hips. Her hands slipped into the upper hem of Evelynn’s dress and pulled it down, setting her generous bosom free. She loved Evelynn's tits; they were so full and heavy. She didn’t waste time licking her lips around a hardened nipple whilst harshly gripping the other mound.

Evelynn shivered, panting even more than before. Wherever Akali touched, she thought she was going to combust. Her want was pooling in her core and she jerked her hips up, trying to get some friction.

She whimpered when Akali’s own movement met hers and they established a steady pace. Evelynn was now laying down on the desk, keeping Akali’s head against her breasts by wrapping arms around her neck.

Akali slipped her unoccupied hand between them and began to stroke soaked underwear, making Evelynn whimper again by how sensitive she was. The younger woman released the nipple in her mouth with an audible pop. Her eyes rose to make contact with Evelynn’s.

“Were you wet for her? Or are you for me?”She breathed out.

Deciding not to answer at first, Evelynn let out an unsatisfied moan when the hand against her core stopped moving.

She was being teased. And she liked it. What the hell.

Gathering her words, the Empress managed to whisper. ”I… For you.”

Akali smirked and rewarded her by caressing her again but slower this time.

“Are you sure? You kissed her back didn’t you?”

Evelynn sighed in frustration. ”I am wet for you, Akali. Only you.”

There it was, that gleam in the green eyes like they belonged to a dog happy to be complimented.

Evelyn’s world suddenly spun when Akali flipped her over on the wooden desk. Landing on her front, Evelynn used her elbows to raise up and look behind her.

Akali was kneeling behind her and had pushed her dress up around her waist. She pulled the soaked underwear down and salivated at the scent but instead of going right for it, she firmly seized Evelynn’s buttocks first and massaged them before spreading them, opening up the heat slick with juices beneath.

Her hungry gaze met with the Empress’ eyes, which were still on her.

“Oh, Gods…” Evelynn thought she couldn’t be even more turned on.

Which was a mistake.

She felt teeth sinking in the flesh of her back thigh but not with enough force to bring her much pain. Just enough to heighten her arousal and tease her more.

Akali really wanted to lick the dripping sex in front of her but she restrained herself and only dipped two fingers of her right hand between swollen lips.

Evelynn sucked her digits in and clenched down on them, making it difficult for Akali to move.

“You're so tight.” Akali groaned.

Fingers began to stroke Evelynn's inner walls and pressed on all the right spots, deft fingers curling. She dropped her forehead on the desk and moaned loudly against the grained wood but she suddenly straightened up when a third finger joined the other two.

“Akali!”

She turned her head around only to see the same gaze as before filled with hunger, want and fire.

Akali whispered against the heated flesh, making the Empress shiver. ”You're squeezing me so much Evelynn… taking me so deep. Do you want to come already? Come around me?”

The lewd statement combined with the tongue that ran up along her inner thigh to gather the wetness coming from her made Evelynn whine.

She was so fucking close.

But it wasn't enough.

“By the Gods...Fuck me. Fuck me!” She almost yelled.

Akali pulled her fingers out to replace them with her greedy tongue. She felt Evelynn constrict and spasm uncontrollably around her muscle when she rubbed the Empress’ engorged clit with her thumb.

Evelynn had to bite down on her forearm or she was sure that half the castle would hear her cry out. The orgasm raked along her spine and her legs making her writhe on the desk in pleasure. Akali wrapped her arms around the other’s hips and drank all she had to offer while keeping her trembling in place.

The young woman just kept eating her out and Evelynn repeated Akali's name like a prayer to keep her going. “Akali… Akali.”

The velvet tongue wiggling inside of her clouded her mind and it didn't take long for her to fall over the edge once again.

Nothing felt more satisfying than to have Evelynn as a quivering mess before her. Akali licked the oversensitive sex one last time before she fixed her Empress’ attire back into place.

Shivering all over and not trusting her legs just yet, Evelynn used her hands to raise her body off of the desk. Akali's arms circled her waist to help her stand and to hold her tightly.

Once she recovered, Evelynn slowly turned around only to be greeted by a shit-eating grin stretching Akali's lips.

“Did it feel good?” Akali seemed to shudder a little.

Evelynn snorted. Was Akali getting off on being praised for her performance? Still, she closed her eyes and hugged the girl back.

“It felt fantastic. Thank you.”

“Am I better than that Elise?”

The Empress wanted to laugh. Of course.

She hummed, trying to appear deep in thought.

“Mmh well, Elise is very good with her hands so I don't really know…”

When received an indignant look from Akali, she couldn't help but chuckle. She pinched the nose of the younger woman. “It was better than anyone I’ve had. You did great, my little stud.”

She could see pride fill Akali's eyes. She suddenly pinched the young woman’s cheeks.

“Now I think we'll have a little conversation, Akali. Like how it is not polite to listen to private conversations and how you're not allowed to walk around with your wound like that.”

Whining comically, Akali managed to answer. ”Buw I misshed yooou!”

Evelynn rolled her eyes but released her victim before kissing her softly.

“How is your back?”

Akali leaned against Evelynn, placing her head on her shoulder. ”It still hurts.” It throbbed faintly. “But it's bearable.”

“Good. I'll need you to recover quickly.” When Akali perked up, she caressed her cheek. “I know where the bastard that did that to you is hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey !
> 
> Here we are at last !  
> This is officialy the last chapter of Goddess Weakness. I know that some won't find the end satisfying but firstly, i'm no good at politics and second, I never planned to write so much on this.
> 
> This story now finished I guess I can start taking prompts for future works. Just leave me what you would like in the comments and if the idea seems good to me, i'll start something.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy and thanks for reading that weird story I managed to produce !
> 
> PS: Go read Shelter too ;)

Akali slowly crawled along the high wooden beam of the manor she had sneaked into, waiting for a patrol of guards to pass by below.

 

Three months after the attack she was finally fully healed and could move just as swiftly as before. She trained really hard those last few weeks, getting back in shape and putting more focus on learning how to defeat heavily armored opponents, thanks to some helpful soldiers in the Imperial army. She had to get better. She couldn't let that kind of wound stop her ever again. The next one could be her last and Akali had become aware of that fact a little more closely.

 

Thanks to Evelynn's investigation, they now knew that the knight that had almost killed her was hiding right under their noses in the Imperial capital and not in Lunos like they’d first thought. But somehow they couldn't find his exact location. Someone high in the Imperial hierarchy was involved in this, there was no other explanation.

 

And so they searched amongst the empire nobles, spied on all of them for weeks, gathering information that would be of use here and there. Their results had led Akali to where she was then, in a manor that belonged to a very high personality figure in the Empire.

 

He had been a ruler before having been invaded but still held a lot of status. So to Evelynn, he was a primary suspect for treason.

 

The Empress had asked Akali to determine if that man was the perpetrator of all of this and whether or not the Tower was hiding there as well.

 

Before leaving, the Empress also made her swear to get back home safe. 

 

That time Akali swore it on her honor.

 

When the patrol finally left, Akali dropped down from her perch on the ceiling beam and landed quietly on the stone floor below. If she trusted what a bribed slave had told her, the noble's quarters were down the corridor ahead.

 

Moving quickly and in muted silence, Akali soon stopped before a slim set of wooden doors at the end of the hallway.

 

A muffled, frustrated voice reached her ears, making her stop right in her tracks. Cautiously, she slipped into the shadows to lighten the risk of being seen while she listened in.

 

“That little bitch stabbed me with her weapon and cut a nerve or something! I can't hold my sword like before!”

 

“Jabare, we’ve already talked about this. The Empress is very suspicious and on high alert since your  _ failed  _ attempt.”

 

“Hmph. She just got lucky! Give me another chance and-”

 

“You know there won't be another. Not until the Empress knows who did this.”

 

“Why can't you just put the blame on someone? This should be easy enough for someone like you!”

 

“This can't be that easy.”

 

“You were an Emperor too for fuck’s sake and for far longer than her! She can't be that unreachable!”

 

A heavy sigh.

 

“You should have warned me about that bodyguard in the first place! If I hadn't fought in the East War and learned how those fucking ninjas moved, that whore probably would have killed me! Plus, if she hadn’t been there, I would have killed the Empress without any doubt!”   
  


“I didn't know anything about that bodyguard. The Empress presented her as such out of nowhere, and I can't help but think that there is more to it… Regardless, you'll stay here for now. We can't just let you run around and ruin everything. I still need other people’s support to throw the Empress out of her throne properly.”   
  


“Oh fuck you, Azir! Where is the Sand Emperor I knew?! You're just a fucking coward now!”   
  


Azir, a name. That was exactly what Akali came for. The Tower’s identity was a bonus.   
  


Something rattled in the room suddenly, followed by a grunt.   
  


“You'll learn your place, Jabare. I may not be an Emperor anymore but I'm still your ruler. Remember that.”   
  


The previously frustrated voice sounded fearful then.   
  


“I'm sorry, Your Highness.”   
  


Akali hesitated for an instant. She wanted to take revenge right then, kill that Jabare who had almost killed her and that Azir who wanted to take Evelynn's life. However, she knew that if she were to follow her desire, she would probably never come out of that place alive and she had made a promise.   
  


Cursing under her breath, she vaulted to the ceiling once again to leave the two traitors behind for a quiet exit, no trace of her left behind.   
  


When she got back to Evelynn’s bedroom later that night, the Empress was on the balcony, waiting for her, bathed in only the light of the moon. Evelynn first appeared to be worried but upon examining the other, she sighed in relief.   
  


“You're not injured?”   
  


Akali shook her head and found herself being almost crushed in the redhead's embrace.   
  


“I'm fine.”   
  


Evelynn kissed the top of her head and Akali felt her heart doing leaps in her chest.   
  


“Thank the Gods.” Another kiss that lingered a bit. ”So, what did you learn?”   
  


Akali circled her arms securely around her Empress’ waist as she slightly separated herself from the taller woman. “Found the Tower. Name is Jabare and he works for a certain Azir. They're waiting to have more support before pulling their next move.”   
  


Surprise took place across Evelynn's features. She wasn't prepared for that even if the man was on the list of potential suspects.   
  


“Azir was supposed to be a loyal pawn in the court… Guess I miscalculated all of this. But as he was a former Emperor I can understand why I was being fooled by his words. The conniving asshole.”   
  


Evelynn detached herself from Akali and began to pace in front of her, very deep in thought.   
  


“If what you say is true and I don't doubt it is…” Evelynn frowned. ”This will bring war.”

__   
  


Akali watched herself in the wide mirror fixed to the wall on the other side of the room. It was dark in the room, but the moonlight gave just enough to allow her to discern her own frame in the darkness.   
  


She couldn't get any sleep after a time of struggling for it and finally decided to go out for a walk. She had slipped out of her night clothes and needed to put something more practical on.   
  


As she fastened her belt on her pants, Akali's eyes drifted downward to rest on the scar that would never fully go away. It was ugly. Less purple than before but shining slightly under the light and of a sickening pale color around the edges with an angry red tone on the scar itself. She couldn't stand seeing it.   
  


She didn't want Evelynn to see it either.   
  


The bodyguard had declined every profferation of the Empress to have sex since she had woken up. Akali was more than happy to give, but she refused to strip or receive any attention in return. She knew that her abdominal muscles were one of the redhead's favorite areas of her body. She feared, more than anything, the disgusted expression that Evelynn would surely wear if she saw how that part was now misshapen and twisted.   
  


Lost in concentration, Akali didn't pay attention to the naked figure stirring in the bed behind her at first. She, however, soon felt the soft hand that touched her back, right on the other side of the scar. Akali tensed up. Still shirtless, it only made the assassin’s muscles clear before the Empress’ eyes.   
  


“Is this what you wanted to hide from me?” Evelynn whispered.   
  


Amber eyes appeared in the mirror. Akali wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out of it.   
  


“Don't look at it.”   
  


Of course, Evelynn didn't listen. She kept on caressing the area while her eyes stared at the other’s mark in the reflection of the mirror.   
  


Her soft voice soon reached Akali's ears.   
  


“Listen to me, little one.”   
  


Her hand left Akali’s solid back to travel across her front and down to her belly, over the hideous scar that was far bigger than her hand.   
  


“If you think that this would be enough for me to leave you, you're greatly mistaken.”   
  


Akali watched the elegant hand draw invisible patterns on her abdomen, still anxious. The scar itched a bit. Her muscles twitched a bit under the feathery feeling.   
  


“What would be enough? If I lost an eye? Or if my face got burnt?”   
  


The caressing hand stopped and Evelynn's arms circled her, pulling her against the body standing behind. Then she felt the Empress kiss her ear.   
  


“Nothing.”   
  


Akali closed her eyes.   
  


“Please, don't lie to me…I don't need your pity.”   
  


The embrace tightened around her.   
  


“Have I ever lied to you Akali?”   
  


The younger woman searched in her mind for instances where Evelynn would have lied to her about something or concerning the murders she had been ordered to perform. But she was forced to face the truth.   
  


Evelynn never lied. To her at least.   
  


Another kiss was placed on her ear. ”You’re special to me Akali. Don't you get it?”   
  


Akali opened her mouth to answer but was cut almost immediately.   
  


“No, it's not just because we fuck.”   
  


Evelynn dragged Akali backwards until they both sat on the edge of the bed, Akali between the Empress’ thighs. Amber eyes were still fixed on her through the mirror over her shoulder. Akali relaxed slightly back into the redhead’s embrace.   


 

“But you still don't love me.”   
  


Evelynn arched an eyebrow.   
  


“Is it what you think?”   
  


Akali frowned. It hurt to talk about how she felt about the Empress.   
  


“Well, I'm just like that Elise right? Not a nobody but still someone meaningless to y-”   
  


Akali's sentence was cut short as she felt Evelynn’s iron grip around her jaw. Her eyes rose to meet the redhead's cold hard stare in the mirror.   
  


“Don't ever compare yourself to her. She's no one.”   
  


“Then who am I?!” Akali's eyes widened as she almost barked the question out.   


 

Evelynn had a surprised expression too but it quickly faded to be replaced by a soft smile. Her hand left Akali’s jaw to settle again on the scarred belly.   
  


“Why do you want to know how I feel?”   
  


Akali answered almost immediately. ”Because I love you.”   
  


“Do you really? Or is it your adoration for me talking?”   
  


Akali grunted. “Evelynn, I already told you before I-”   
  


“Would die for me. I remember what you said.”   
  


“You’re not the first person telling me that you love me. Everytime, they mistook their loyalty for something more or they were obviously just lying.” She gently nudged Akali's head with her own. “I know that you’re not lying. But you adore me, you can’t deny it.”   
  


Akali stayed silent but nodded. Evelynn was right.   
  


“I raised you, not in the most conventional way I must say, but still. Your attachment to me was guaranteed as soon as I bought you. I never planned much for you in the first place. My first goal was to get what I wanted and get rid of you, and by the same occasion, any proof of my involvement in all of this.”   
  


Evelynn got back to gently caressing Akali’s scar, who simply sighed and kept on listening.   
  


“But as we kept going, as I told you to kill or kneel, you were wanting to please me even more. Always seeking my approval or praise. And before I could even realise it… I couldn’t bear the mere idea of losing you... Whether it be to someone else...” She stopped her caressing. ”Or to death itself.”   
  


“I was so enraged after you almost died. I did things that I would never have done before and things I’m doing now, just to know who did this to you.”   
  


Every mercenary held in her dungeon had died horribly once she got what she wanted out of them. Thresh had been more than happy to find the most insufferable ways possible to put an end to their miserable lives.   
  


“You're the most precious thing I have in this whole Empire…” Evelynn tilted her head to breath against the younger woman's ear, making the other shiver. ”You're tied to me as I am tied to you. Do you hear me?”   
  


Akali leaned against Evelynn. ”I hear you.”   
  


Searching for the right words, Evelynn took a moment to pause. She kissed Akali’s exposed shoulders repeatedly.   
  


“I’ve never loved anyone in my life, Akali. Never.”   
  


The younger woman nodded. She thought as much.   
  


“It can be… difficult for me to convey how I feel about a lot of things… to let the doors around me open.”   
  


Akali placed her hand on Evelynn’s and squeezed them gently. “I know.”   
  


“But if you crave hearing the words that define what I feel about you then...” Evelynn locked her gaze with Akali’s in the mirror. ”Yes, I do love you, Akali. More than anything.”   


 

Akali never expected to hear it. She didn't know how to react at first. Her heart began to beat so fast it actually hurt. She groaned and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Evelynn's hands.   
  


“Thank you.” She whispered.   
  


“For what?”   
  


“For telling me. My greatest fear was that you weren't feeling the same way.”   
  


Evelynn chuckled. “With all the shit you got away with these last few years, you bet that I'm loving you. You little shit.”   
  


Akali smiled and found Evelynn's gaze in the mirror again. ”Hey, you're the Empress. You can still punish me or something.”   
  


“Oh? You sure about that?” Evelynn’s hands travelled upwards and squeezed Akali's bare breasts making the brunette girl shiver.   
  


“We- well maybe not now but- Oh fuck.”   
  


Evelynn had pinched her nipples. Akali made a deep noise in the back of her throat.   
  


“I liked that sound.” She purred in Akali's ear and nipped on it. ”But not that swear, mind your tongue.”   
  


“Sorry, sorry…”   
  


“Good. It's been a long time since I touched you. Do you want it?”   
  


Thinking back on it, it had been months. It didn't take long for Akali to realise that she dearly craved Evelynn's touch. So much so that she instinctively tried to spread her legs, only to be blocked by Evelynn's thighs because she still was seated between them. The Empress smirked and squeezed Akali's breasts once more.   
  


“I still have to reward you for how brave you were last time.” She abandoned the mounds and guided her hands slowly downward, lingering in spots and caressing on the way. ”Protecting your Empress with your life…”   
  


She clutched at chiseled abs, eliciting them to contract.   
  


“This scar.” She caressed the mark next with a light touch. ”Is a proof of our bond. Despite the near death experience it brought to you, I like to see it here.”   
  


Akali eagerly nodded as she watched the hands on her stomach dip even lower, stopping at the hem of her pants. That reasoning satisfied her.   
  


“Take this off will you?”   
  


In the blink of an eye, the offending piece of fabric was gone. Evelynn chuckled and appreciated the trembling silhouette of her lover in the reflection of the mirror. She could see how Akali needed her, how much she wanted to feel her.   
  


“Someone's impatient.”   
  


Akali placed her head back on Evelynn's shoulder. Chills running down her spine in anticipation. “Wouldn’t you be, after so much time passing without any release?”   
  


The Empress hummed behind her. ”I would never have held off this long in the first place.”   
  


Evelynn spread Akali's lower lips, exposing pink, glistening flesh to the air.   
  


“Sex feels so good after all…” She grazed her thumb on the little pearl on top of Akali's most private area. ”Don't you think?”    
  


Akali sucked in a sharp breath and squirmed, shifting her legs wider.   
  


“Yes. So good…”   
  


Eyes half lidded, Akali moaned softly as two fingers entered her heat and began to pump inside of her. She was really sensitive. It wouldn't take long.   
  


“You sucked me inside…” Evelynn stated with delectation. ”You feel so hot around me. Did you miss me?”   
  


The digits pushed deeper and Akali arched forward, almost crying out.   
  


“I missed you. I missed you!”   
  


Satisfied with the answer, Evelynn kissed Akali's temple.   
  


“Good girl.”   


 

After a few minutes, Akali whined. It wasn't enough. Evelynn's was deliberately slow in her movements, dragging her fingers in and out in the most frustrating way possible. Picking up on the almost desperate state of the young woman, Evelynn stopped her ministrations. Akali whined again, louder this time and it made the redhead smile.   
  


“Do you want to come?”   
  


Akali's hips jerked forward, attempting to get the digits going again but Evelynn’s other hand kept them from doing so by securing an iron grip on them.   
  


“Yes please, Evelynn!”   
  


Evelynn hummed in approval. Akali was so adorable when she was needy like that.   
  


“Get to work then.”   
  


Akali's right hand shot to her sex to caress the abandoned red clit. Evelynn started to move her hand again and Akali was moaning freely now, basking in pure bliss.   
  


“Look at me.”   
  


Green eyes rose to meet shining ambers in the mirror reflection.   
  


“I love you. Never forget that.”   
  


Akali harshly stroked herself one last time and came undone in Evelynn's arms.   
  


The Empress savored the pleasured cry that escaped Akali's throat as well as the feeling of her fingers being squeezed within her lover. Her hand was soaked. She didn't mind though and kept moving to help Akali enjoy her climax.   
  


When the naked body against her relaxed, she slowly pulled out and backed away in the bed. Akali followed her instantly like a tired puppy, obviously in a great need for sleep. Evelynn settled against the pillows and Akali kissed her before snuggling against her, her own head under the Empress’ chin.   
  


“Good night.” Akali mumbled.   
  


Evelynn caressed Akali's back. Lulling her to sleep.   
  


“Sleep well Akali. We'll have a lot of things to do tomorrow.”   
  


Indeed, coming tomorrow, people would come to know the extent of the Empress’ wrath. She had to make sure that no one could bring harm to Akali’s happiness.   
  


Ever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might expand on this universe later.


End file.
